Power Rangers: Relic Hunters
by TimX7
Summary: The United Nations Archeological Society must find the most powerful relics in the world. They've chosen the five that are best in their field to be Power Rangers and find the relics before three clans find them.
1. Task 00: A Whole New Breed of

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Title: Power Rangers: Relic Hunters**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: The United Nations Archeological Society must find the most powerful relics in the world. They've chosen the five that are best in their field to be Power Rangers and find the relics before three clans find them.**

**Author's Note: This is my interpretation of what the 2007-2008 season of Power Rangers is going to look like. Only there will be swearing and I'll try to make it as close to Boukenger as humnaly possible. Since this is taking place in the official Power Rangers universe. There will be NO other teams. None of my Ranger teams from my fics. None from Ra'akone's fics. Certainly NONE from Goranger's fics. Well except the past ranger teams that have survived (Trini's actress was killed in a car crash. Thus she's not going to make any appearences in anymore Ranger series). The only thing that might be in this story from the fanfiction Power Rangers universe, is the relics. For example the Spirit Gems from Power Rangers: Spirit Guardians might be a item found in this fic. The Spear of Destiny and the Holy Grail might be too. Please note that I'm still pondering if I should have the Armageddon Rangers find the REAL Holy Grail in my fic.**

_The United Nations Archeological Society, UNAS for short, is a organization dedicated in preserving human history. As well as save endangered species of animals. Recently powerful relics have been discovered. These relics have powers beyond human imagination. If not found and stored in a secure facilty, these relics will fall into the wrong hands, can be used as weapons of mass destruction. The man only known as Mr. X, handpicks five adults from various fields of work. From college student to former military. He charges them with the important task of finding these relics and keep them from those who wish to use them as weapons. These five that are chosen are known throughout the world as Power Rangers Relic Hunters!_

**Task 00: A whole new breed of Power Ranger**

Billy Cranston puts the remaining piece to the Drive Morphers, preferbly the Black Ranger's morpher. He puts on the metal casing and smiles. He looks at them all with a satisfied smile. He's the one that they look to for mechanical support in the United Nations Archeological Society; a organization with field offices all over the world, including Iraq, has a field office inside the Angel Grove National Museum of History. Each Drive Morpher is a cell phone like device with flashlight, compass and cell phone capability. Now Billy just needed five people to test them. He walks out of his office, which holds the equipment the Ranger team will use in their fight against those who want to use powerful relics for evil purposes. The large monitor beside him came to life.

"Billy!" came the voice from the speakers. Billy was startled as he turned around and looked at the monitor. There was a grey triangle with green eyes, and a black mustache. This is only a avatar of the mysterious Mr. X, head of the United Nations Archeological Society.

"I've found our five candidates for our Power Ranger team." Mr. X said in a Romanian accent. "I've already dispatched agents to pick them up now."

"Who are they?" Billy asked.

---

A young man around the age of twenty-one, is driving along in a blue Mistubishi Eclipse. He stops on a road with people gathered. He was going to compete in a illegal street race...drunk. His opponent parks next to him. The man just waves his half full beer bottle at the Hispanic racer. They turn to see a woman stand in between the two cars with a hankerchief.

Justin Stewart, former blue Turbo Ranger if I remember from Dr. Oliver's files, is the candidate for the Black Ranger. After his time as a Power Ranger and moving to a new town with his father. It seemed to have a negative effect on him. He was always being bullied by the jocks. Then at the age of thirteen, his father died and his step mother, a alcoholic, took care of him and his step sister. Things went downhill from there for him. Now he's a illegal street racer in Angel Grove and is a alcoholic at the age of twenty-one.

Justin's car and the other racer's car took off down the road, once the hankerchief was dropped. Justin's car wasn't tuned well to race against a guy who uses nitrous oxide boosters. The opposing racer used his nitrous to speed ahead of Justin. Justin tried as best as he could to catch up. Only problem is that Justin is drunk and his car is swerving out of control. The Hispanic opponent just looked in his rearview mirror, shook his head and smirked at the sight. Eventually a black SUV with the U.N.'s logo on the front doors showed up. Justin passed the finish line last and slammed his fist onto the dashboard of his ex-car. He was in a pink slip race and the loser of a pink slip race must hand over his car.

Justin is driving with a suspended license and with alcohol in his hands. His license as I'm told is suspended indefinitely or until he attends Alcoholics Anonymous meetings.

The SUV pulls up behind the two vehicles and two men in black suits got out. They approach Justin as the winner is taunting him about beating him.

"It doesn't matter if you were a few inches or a mile. Winning is winning." said the Hispanic, doing his best Vin Diesal impression. He then notices the two "secret agents"

"Who're you?" Justin asked as he took a sip of his beer. One of the two men grabs the beer and throws it away. "What the...? That was mine!"

"United Nations." said the other as he held out his badge and put it back in his jacket. "You're coming with us."

Justin began swearing and protesting as he was placed in the SUV.

---

A woman wearing a Navy uniform walks outside the gates to the base she was stationed at, the Blue Bay Harbor Naval Base. She has sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. Her age is ninteen years old. She looks like she has been crying as she walked out the gates.

Naomi Valentine, candidate for the Pink Ranger and was in the United States Navy. She was dishonorably discharged from service today. For reasons unknown. I tried to find out but they won't tell me. Saying the information was classified. I'll ask her what she was accused of when she arrives.

Naomi sees the UN SUV with two guys standing by it. One was African and the other was Caucasion. She walked over to the two.

"Naomi Valentine?" asked the African in a African accent. Naomi nodded.

"We need you to come with us." said the Caucasion with a German accent.

---

A ninteen year old Japanese woman was walking through the University of Tokyo's archeological library. She has short light brown hair and light brown eyes. She's wearing a yellow and black t-shirt with denim shorts and tennis shoes.

Ayumi Hideyoshi, our candidate for the Yellow Ranger, majoring in archeology at the University of Tokyo. She's young, recommended by one of her professors and...

Ayumi pulls out a book from the shelf and leans against the shelf. Her weight caused the shelf to topple over and begin a domino effect of the other shelves in the library. She quickly lays the book on top of the pile and ran as fast as she could. When she got out, she saw the two UN agents.

She's a bit of a klutz. Okay she's a accident waiting to happen!

---

A man with a military buzz cut lands a 747 Boeing at Cleveland International Airport.

Derek Gwyn, candidate for the Blue Ranger, was attending the Air Force Academy. Unfortunately he was dismissed from service and the academy for reasons unkown. I personally believe a woman made false accusations that he forced himself onto her. Though it was never proven in a court marshal and the DNA evidence never did match his. He could've been aquitted but the results came in after he was discharged from service. I find it hard to believe this happened to such a young guy. He is only twenty years old. He's trying to become a pilot for a airline.

Derek is thanked by his flight instructor. Derek is then approached by two agents from the United Nations.

---

Finally the candidate for the Red Ranger. I've personally invited him here. He is Leonard Croft, from England. Son of the famous and late explorer. His father and his team was killed in the frozen moutains where Noah's Ark was believed to be hidden. This was the first expedition into the mountains for the Ark. The Turkish government allowed them to explore. Unfortunately they were caught in a avalanche. Only Leonard survived and tried to save the team. Everybody calls him Leo for short.

Leo stands in front of the Angel Grove Museum of Natural History. He has brown hair with blonde highlights and green eyes. He's in his mid twenties, around the age of twenty-four. He looks at the letter he received from the United Nations. After pulling out a keycard from the envelope, he sighs and walk into the museum.

---

Justin was now "praying to the toilet god". In other words he was vomitting all of the beer he drank before his race. Most of it was all over the backseat of the SUV he rode in. The two agents forgot to bring bags for Justin to puke in. Leo walks in and looks at Justin with disgust. He leaves the Black Ranger to do whatever he was doing.

Derek and Ayumi slide their keycards through the reader to gain access to the employees only area. Which is where Leo and Justin are currently in right now. Derek is trying to get as far away from the hyper, accidental prone Japanese woman. The last thing he needs is a repeat of what happened on their first class flight to Angel Grove. Which shouldn't really be discussed by anyone.

Naomi arrived last and was out of her old uniform. She now wore a pink tank top and jean shorts with sandels. She uses her card she was given to enter the employee area. Billy saw her walk in.

"You must be the last candidate." Billy said. "The other four are in Conference Room 2B. follow me."

Billy and Naomi enter the conference room where the other four Rangers were waiting. Billy places a box of Chaser tablets and a bottle of water in front of Justin, then walks to the front.

"If everybody can have a seat then we can get started." Billy starts up the monitor in front of the conference room and connects with Mr.X himself. Mr.X appears on the monitor, which surprises everyone, except Justin. Justin is still suffering the side effects of alcohol and probably thinks Mr. X is a pink elephant. Note the word probably.

"Well it's nice to see you all here." Mr. X said. "I apologize to four of you about that. I didn't know you would accept my invitation. I knew Leo there would."

"Can you get to the point Mr. Triangle Thing?" Justin said. "Because there is a race I'd like to get too. I want to beat that Hispanic guy and get my car back."

"Mr. Stewart, even if you did get your car back, you'd have to put it back together. That guy lost to is Kyle Lopez, one of the most infamous chop shop owners in Angel Grove."

Justin swears under his breath. Mr. X continues. "Now the point of why you five are here is because we need your help finding five different relics from all over the world. Not just any ordinary relic, but relics with powers beyond your imagination."

"Well that still doesn't explain what it has to do with us..." Ayumi tried to guess his name.

"Just call me Mr. X. Anyway this is my point." the five Drive Morphers come out of the table in front of the five Rangers. Each one takes them and stares at them in confusion. "Those are your Drive Morphers. These will trasnform you into Power Rangers. As Power Rangers, you will find these relics before they fall into the wrong hands."

The word Power Rangers brought some good memories for Justin. "Well this brings me back to the good old days. I used to be..."

"The Blue Turbo Ranger." Billy added in. "I know and I used to be the original Blue Ranger."

"You were a bloody Power Ranger?" Leo asked Justin. "You don't look like the person who'd be a Power Ranger."

"I was only eleven at the time. Things changed over the last ten years."

"Well I think things have remained the same." Mr. X said. "Billy will show you all to the apartment complex you'll be staying at."

---

The six arrived by van to the apartment the Rangers will be living in. All were pretty impressed with their living conditions. Each had their own apartment with kitchen and bathroom. There was recreation room for them. Where they can relax and talk. Billy gave them their keys and they all took their stuff to their rooms.

"Remember guys, your first day as Power Rangers tomorrow morning. Well in Justin's case a Power Ranger once again." Billy said as he left the complex.

---

That night Justin was feeling a bit better and decided to explore the town. He walked past the cemetary and saw Billy with four others. Justin is wearing a black and white jacket, denim pants and sneakers. The jacket was the Ranger's uniforms when they're not morphed. When he took a look at the four, he only reconized Tommy Oliver. The others he never met before. He could go and say hi, but he chose not too. Instead he walked to his old hangout. The Gym and Juice bar. The old hangout changed over the ten years he was in Angel Grove. It was a teen hangout, but now it's a family center. Complete with pool, workout equipment for the adults and teens who lift weights. Even a kids area. The juice bar is still there but Stone no longer runs it. He has moved to another town. Now Bulk and Skull run it. Which surprises even Justin. Those two were the most accidental prone guys he met, besides Ayumi of course. Now they're no longer accidental prone.

Justin walks by the fitness center and see it's still open for the day. He would go in and say hi to Bulk and Skull. Only he chose to continue walking, seeing the sights that he hadn't seen in years.

---

Billy had met with Zack, Kimberly, Jason and Tommy at the Angel Grove Cemetary. There they went to put flowers, yellow roses, on Trini Kwan's grave. They never have time to pay their respects to her. After paying their respects, they all left the cemetary and talked about what is happening in their lives now.

"So Tommy, still leading that Power Rangers team?"

"Nah, we retired from that three years ago. They're all doing their thing now. I do miss them."

Zack turned to Billy. "Hey Billy I hear there is new Ranger team and you're helping out with their equipment."

"Oh that's right. Billy is the tech support for the new Ranger team." Tommy said. "They were recruited by the United Nations."

"Exactly. It's nice to see some action once again. Ever since I came home from Aquitar."

"Things weren't going so well for you there?" Kim asked.

"Nah, I got homesick."

The former Power Rangers said their goodbyes and went to their cars.

---

The next day the Rangers met inside a new conference room, which is outside Billy's office. Mr. X was starting to brief the Rangers.

"Billy has found the location of your first relic." Mr. X explained. "It's called the Heart of Colossus. Billy?"

"I traced the signal of the relic in the Pacific Ocean. Right here." Billy pointed to a table monitor that had the map of the world on it. The map was zoomed in on the Pacific Ocean and a red dot flashed the location of the Heart of Colossus. "You guys will be able to enter the shrine using the Dive Hunters and the Marine Hunter to get there."

"Marine Hunter?" Naomi asked.

"Marine Hunter is Naomi's Zord. Zords..." Justin decided to finish Billy's setence.

"Zords are giant mechs that can combine into a Megazord. The Zords can range from animals to vehicles."

"Thank you Justin." Billy replied. "Follow me and I'll show you to your Hunters."

They follow Billy past his office and into the Hunter's hanger. Inside were five large vehicles. One was a red dump trunk, one was a large race car, one was a large bulldozer, one was a gyro plane and the last one was a large hovercraft/submarine like boat.

"These are your Hunters." Billy said as he pointed to each one. "Leo, your Hunters is the Dump Hunter. Justin, you control the Race Hunter. Naomi, yours is the Marine Hunter. Ayumi, you take the Demolition Hunter, it's the bulldozer. Finally Derek, you've got the Aero Hunter. Oh and your morphing call this time is very simple. Just press the button with the Sun on it and shout 'Relic Hunters! Engage!' Now go!"

"Ready guys?" Leo held his morpher ready. The other four got ready too.

"READY!" the four shout.

"RELIC HUNTER! ENGAGE!"

They hold their morphers in front of them and the compass on the morphers begin spinning very fast. A holographic image of the compass appears in front of each Ranger and transform into a speedometer; with the compass needle still spinning rapidly. The five images grow and then attach themselves to the specific Ranger. Finally their morphed suits and helmets materialize over their bodies. The suits are silver in the middle with the Rangers' color on the sides. On the chest is a compass logo. The helmets look like the front end of a vehicle. With lights above their visors and radiator grills for mouth pieces.

"Let's go find that relic Rangers." Leo said and they all got into their Hunter. Only to find no control panel for them to start the Hunters. "What the bloody hell?"

"I forgot to tell you guys. You need the Drive Cases in order to activate and pilot the Hunters. Hold on." Billy said over the comm. After receiving their Drive Cases and setting them up; the Rangers left the hanger and towards the beach.

**Author's Comment: Okay here is a explanation on a few things. The Drive Morphers are the Boukenger's morphers (I forget the name). I named the Zords Hunters because because the Rangers hunt relics and mostly with their Zords. The Drive Cases are the briefcases that the Rangers use to pilot their Zords. Like in Boukenger. Now the Heart of Colossus is what I renamed the Heart of Gorom as. The Gorom God looks like a reject Colossus from the game Shadow of the Colossus. Interesting huh? The Gorom Civilization is going to be renamed the Rock Demon Civilization. Since the foot soldiers are pretty much rock. I was going to call them the Leviathan Civilization, but since they're made of rock, I went with that name. The Leviathan Civilization idea came to me because the Goroms' were udnerwater when found and they use water in pretty much everything they do. Like the Heart of Gorom was dipped in water to turn it red, as one example. Oh and I made up Justin's story because he is one of the few Rangers that never made a appearence in future Ranger shows. Expect for Power Rangers in Space. So we don't know his whole history up until this time. Plus it'll play into the first chapter for those of you who saw the first episode of Boukenger as a fan sub or without subtitles.**


	2. Task 01: Heart of the Colossus

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Task 01: Heart of the Colossus**

The Marine Hunter dove to the deep depths of the ocean near Angel Grove. Justin, Naomi and Ayumi were all aboard the Marine Hunter as Naomi piloted. Well trying to if it wasn't for Ayumi trying to flirt with Justin.

"Ayumi, I know you think Justin is cute and all. Could you please save the picking up hot guys AFTER the mission?"

"I can't help it!" Ayumi replied. "He just looks so hot when morphed into a Power Ranger."

"Speaking of hot..." Justin was sweating underneath his helmet. "You do realize that our combined body heat is making us sweat in these things?"

"Oh come on. You were a Power Ranger. You should be used to it." came Derek's voice over the comm. Leo and Derek's images appeared on a screen in front of them.

"That was ten years ago Derek. Things have changed over the years. When I was the Blue Turbo Ranger, we would always fight the footsoldiers, fight the monster, call on our Zords and finish the monster off. No where in that formula was there ever searching for buried treasure."

"Just because things have changed over the years Justin, doesn't mean the formula has changed. The Lightspeed Rescue team had to save the innocent civilans before finishing off the monster. We have to find the relic before it falls into the wrong hands. If it does then we fight the threat." Leo said with his arms folded.

"Whatever. What is this Heart of Colossus again?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Well according to Billy. The Heart of the Colossus belonged to a race of rock people called the Rock Demons. The Rock Demons are probably aliens from another planet that made their home here a very long time ago. Let's just say their civilazation was like the lost city Atlantis, but far less popular. Colossus was their God. Well one of their Gods. Their Gods were all considered as giant rock beings. The Goliath Gods as they were called. Anyway you're to search the Shrine of Colossus for the Heart. You should know what to look for as the shrine is made to look like Colossus."

"Easier said than done." Naomi said. "Since we don't know what Colossus looks like. Unless you count Colossus from the X-Men."

"Did you read the comics as a kid Naomi-Chan?" Ayumi asked.

"No, but I just know from the movies." Naomi replied.

"What's that?" Justin saw what appeared to be a rock monster in the sea floor. The three Rangers think they have found it. "Is that the shrine?"

"Must be." Naomi said as she parked the Marine Hunter near what appears to be the entrance. "Okay guys. Get in there and find that heart."

Justin and Ayumi exit Marine Hunter on two scuba craft called the Divers. Divers look like jet skis but are smaller and can go underwater. The two enter the shrine and begin exploring for the main chamber, where they think the relic will be. Thanks to Ayumi being a total klutz. They find the main chamber very quickly. When Ayumi leans against a weak wall and it falls down. There was a alter of some kind in the center of the room with two hands against the wall. Justin and Ayumi examine the alter.

"Don't touch anything." Justin warned. Only Ayumi let curiousity get the better of her as she saw a dial on the side of the alter.

"What does this do?" she asked herself. Justin turned around to see her reach for the dial.

"Don't touch that!" Justine shouted but was too late. Fire spewed out of the alter and freaked the poor Yellow Ranger out. Justin pulled out his blaster and destroyed the alter. Then they found something else. A map of some kind.

"What is THAT?" Ayumi asked. Justin looked at it with confusion.

"I don't know Ayumi. Let's scan it." Justin used his morpher and scanned it. The looked at the results. "It appears to be a puzzle, not a map. One of those sliding puzzles."

Justin solved the puzzle and sprang another trap. This time the hands grabbed them and water started to rush in.

"What did you do?" Ayumi asks.

"ME? What did YOU do?" Justin replied.

"Me? It was your fault!"

---

Somewhere the Rock Demon Civilization were aroused from their sleep. Their leader Goliath was white with glowing yellow eyes and he stands at about seven feet tall. His foot soldiers, Golems came out of the stone wall.

"Some one has awakened us." said Goliath. "We must resurrect Colossus. Find the heart."

The Golems leave and search for the heart to their god.

---

"Great! We're going to die because of you! Mr. DUI!" Ayumi shouts.

"Oh shut up sushi breath!" Justin replies. Which insults Ayumi greatly. As she is about to cry under her helmet.

"You're total asshole!"

"I take that as a compliment Ayumi."

---

As they were trapped inside the shrine. The shrine was rising to the surface. Eventually it reaches the surface. The three remaining Rangers find they're own way in. Naomi and Derek enter through the air, as Leo enters through the chest. Using his Dump Hunter to get inside. The three Rangers rush to find Justin and Ayumi. They eventually find the two and save them.

"Are you two alright?" Leo asked.

"We're fine. Just had our lives flash before our eyes." Justin said.

"Good let's find that relic." Leo said. Then he heard a sound. "Someone else is here."

The five Rangers leave the area and find a passage way. Behind them were the Golems.

---

The Rangers find the heart, but there is a rock bridge over some lava. Leo wonders if they should just run across it.

"This bridge doesn't look that stable." Leo said. Ayumi stepped forward.

"I think it'll be able to hold all five of us." Ayumi then began to walk across it. Leo was about to protest, but the other three Rangers followed her. Leo sighed and followed as well. It wasn't till they were halfway through when the bridge started to crumble. All five Rangers swore under their breath as they ran to the end. The bridge began to collapse and the Rangers eventually made it.

"Power down you guys." Leo said as the five demorphed. He then noticed the Heart of Colossus inside a hole in the wall. It's white with a few blue glowing spots. "Oh here it is."

Leo went to grab it but Justin grabbed it. Then grabbed Ayumi, used his Hook Shot and swung across the gap. With Ayumi screaming and cursing in Japanese. The two landed safely on the other side.

"You know, you guys can use your Hook Shots to clear this very large gap." Justin said and he surprised everyone by throwing his morpher over the gap, where Leo caught it. "By the way, I'm going to return this heart to Billy and leave. Being a Power Ranger is way harder than it used to ten years ago."

That comment angered Leo. He was hoping Justin would stay, but no. The Golems have caught up with the Rangers and attacked the two. Justin and Ayumi began fighting back to keep the heart in their posession. Unfortunately Justin loses it and is tossed over the ledge.

"NOOOO!" Ayumi screams as the Golems leave with their prize. She breaths a sigh of relief when she Justin landed on a edge below. The other three Rangers made their way to the Yellow and Black Rangers.

"Ayumi, Naomi and Derek. You three follow those things. I'll get Justin back up here and join you."

"Alright." Derek lead the two lady Rangers out of the shrine. Leo jumps down and grabs Justin by the neck.

"Listen to me you sack of alcohol crap! You may think things have changed in ten years but your wrong. It's still the same! The only thing that's changed is YOU! I don't know what happened after your short time as a Ranger, but you've got to stop giving us this attitude!"

Justin was hurt emotionally. Leo was right. Justin was the only that changed over the years and for the worse. He sat beside the Red Ranger as Leo handed Justin's morpher back.

"You're right. I'm the only past Ranger that has changed. Everything in my life became Hell when my father died. My step mom was never supportive of me; just my step sister. My step sister is the one succeeding, while I'm the failure. It's all my step mom's fault. She never did like me." Justin started to cry. "It's all her fault I'm like this. If she hasn't forced me to fail..."

Leo put a comforting arm around Justin's shoulder. "Listen to me. That was then. This is now. I want the Blue Turbo Ranger back. Not this failure that I see before me."

Justin wiped the tears from his eyes. "Let's get out of here first and I'll show you the Blue Turbo Ranger."

"Right on." both held their morphers in their right hands. "RELIC HUNTERS! ENGAGE!"

---

Derek, Ayumi and Naomi spied on Goliath and the Golems as a piller came out of the ground. Goliath places the heart in a small pool of water on the piller and the heart turns red. It begins beating and Ayumi kicks some rocks which get the Rock Demons attention.

"Kill them!" Goliath ordered and the Golems obeyed. The three Rangers morphed and were joined by the remaining two. All five Rangers weren't doing much damage. Leo pulls out his blaster and shoots one Golem. The Golem explodes into a pile of rocks.

"Guys! They're not immune to our weapons!" Leo announces.

"Thanks Leo." Naomi said as she slashed one Golem with her blaster in sword mode. The Rangers finish off the Golems with their weapons.

"Who are you?" Goliath asked. "I'm Lord Goliath! Ruler of the Rock Demons!"

"We're the Power Rangers!" Leo said.

"Where's my autograph book? Power Rangers huh?" Goliath laughed. "Sorry but you're nothing compared to our God, Colossus!"

Just then the shrine stood up and it's eyes started to glow blue. Leo looked at the shrine in amazement. "Bloody hell, it isn't the Shrine of Colossus. It IS Colossus!"

"Did you honestly think we would build shrines for our Gods? No! We only BUILD our Gods! To destroy humanity with them and prove that our Gods are superior over any over Gods. Including the God of Islam, Christianity and the Jewish faith!"

"Please tell he did not think that hunk of rock is superior to the creator of our universe?" Naomi asked.

"I think he just did Naomi." Leo said. "Let's teach this God a thing or two! Billy remote control the Hunters."

"You can remote control yourself by pressing the 'Go!' button and then the number of the particular Hunter you want." Billy said.

"Thanks Billy. Let's do this Rangers!"

"It's time to call on the Megazord!" Justin said.

"Right." Leo and the four Rangers summoned their Hunters. Then they climbed back into their respective Hunters. Once inside, they press the 'Combine' button to combine into the Hunter Megazord. The Dump Hunter combined with the Marine and Demolition Hunter. Then the Dump Hunter formed the legs. The Race Hunter drove up the legs and formed the chest. Finally the Hunter Megazord raised up and the Aero Hunter formed the helmet.

The Hunter Megazord was complete and wielded a pick axe in one hand and a shovel in the other. The Hunter Megazord starts wailing on Colossus with the shovel and pick axe. Eventually Colossus got the upper hand of the fight.

"Yes! Kill them!" Goliath shouts at his god.

"Let's finish this guys!" Leo said. "Let's show them why there is only a one true God in this world. This 'god' doesn't belong in this world!"

The pick axe and shovel were combined to form the Hunter Sword. The Hunter Sword was swung in a circle to energize it. Then slashed diagonally to destroy Colossus.

"What? NO!" Goliath was ticked. "That's impossible!"

"Sorry, but your god wasn't even a god at all." Leo and the Rangers show up at the beach unmorphed.

"I shall..." Goliath was interrupted by a lareg red reptile head coming out of the water. "The Draconian Empire..."

It swallows Goliath whole. The Rangers were surprised by this turn of events.

"What the bloody hell was that just now?" Leo asked. Naomi noticed the Heart of Colossus lying on the ground. She walks over to it and puts it onto a metal plate, which forms into a containment box.

"Okay we got the heart, now let's go back to base and figure out what just happened." she said. The Rangers agreed and went back to their Hunters.

**Author's Comment: The next chapter will feature the second group of bad guys, the Draconian Empire. The red dragon guys are being called the Draconian Empire. Also the information on the special Boukenger has been released, but has yet to appear on Boukenger. As far as I know. Found it on a super sentai website. The new Ranger will be silver and will have a emergency vehicle theme to it. So I'm thinking a former military police officer or a police officer will do for the Silver Ranger candidate. BoukenSilver may be a male, but I'm going to make the Silver Ranger a female. I might change my mind by then though. We'll have to wait and see.**


	3. Task 02: Rise of the Draconians

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Author's Note: From here until chapter seven. I'll be introducing the other vehicles that the Rangers will combine with their Hunter Megazord. This includes the Hunter Superzord and the Hunter Ultrazord. In chapter seven I'll introduce the sixth Ranger.**

**Task 02: Rise of the Draconians**

The Rangers returned back to the museum with the Heart of Colossus. All five were wondering what happened earlier when Goliath was swallowed whole. Leo hands the box to Billy, who puts into a storage room with other artifacts gathered by other society memebrs.

"Billy, Goliath was..." Leo was interrupted.

"I know I saw and heard it all from here." Billy said. "I don't know much about the Draconian Empire that was blurted out, but I think I can find out more about them."

"While you do that, we'll do our own research." Leo said. "Come one guys. Let's use the UNAS library."

The United Nations Archeological Society's library contained documents, books and other stuff on ancient civilizations that have been extinct for centuries. Even civilizations that no one has ever heard of are found here. Basically the society keeps them a secret for fear it will cause panic in the field of archeology. Leo, Justin, Derek, Ayumi and Naomi seperated to find out what they can on the Draconian Empire.

---

"Wake up!" came a hiss like voice. A voice that could belong to a reptilian creature. Goliath slowly opens his glowing yellow eyes to let his vision adjust and focus. THen he sees a strange creature that looks like it's wearing a red armor. Goliath reconizes it as a Draconian. Not just any Draconian, but his archrival, Ryu. Ryu is the ruler of the almost extinct Draconian Empire, a society that has been around since the extinction of the dinosaurs and has became more advanced than humans. "Nice to see you're awake."

"Ryu...?" Goliath said. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To find the Brain of Colossus of course. You're it's high priest and ruler of the Rock Demons Goliath. You may of fought against us when we both tried to take over Atlantis, but I think we should let by gone be by gone Goliath."

"Why would you want the Brain of Colossus?"

"We want to restore this Earth to the age of the dinosaurs. Just like what Mesogog tried to do three years ago. Sadly he was destroyed by the Power Rangers."

"I see. Still trying to bring back your ancestors." Goliath said. "I'll help you, but our partnership ends when we find the Brain of Colossus."

"Fair enough. Where do you think it is?" Ryu asked.

'The last time I saw it Ryu. It was inside Colossus. The Brain needed the Heart in order to operate Colossus. So it may still be in the remains that the Power Rangers didn't destroy completely."

Ryu smiled under his helmet. "I hope you're right on this. If you're not I'll kill you."

Ryu turned to his underlings, the Draconians. "Draconians move the Great Draconian Doldo to where Colossus was destroyed!"

The three Draconians followed orders and piloted the giant cybernetically enhanced dinosaur to where their ruler ordered them too.

---

Derek finds some information in the UNAS computer database. He calls the other Rangers over to where he's sitting. "Listen to this."

Derek showed them a picture of a Draconian. It was a lizard humanoid wearing a brown cloak. "The Draconians are reptilian humanoid creatures. Believed to have evolved from dinosaurs after the meteor hit Earth."

"I see." Leo said. "They evolved to survive the icae caused from the meteor that killed their ancestors."

"Well get this." Derek said. "The Draconian Empire lived in the ground near volcanos to keep warm during the ice age. After that they began to venture outside, but they hid themselves from humans. They also killed any human that dared to venture inside their caves. Eventually the Draconians gained human like intelligence and actually became more smarter with more advanced technology. Unfortunately, they stayed hidden, with only some knowing about their exsistence and where they're located. Theyre starting to die out too. Plus they're so advanced in technology than us, that they've created cybernectic enhancments before we are able too."

"Interesting find Derek-San." Ayumi smiled and patted him on the head, which annoyed him. Then their communicators went off.

"Leo here. What's going on Billy?"

"While I was trying to find information on the Draconian Empire, I received a Relic Signal near where you guys defeated Colossus. You better get over there and find the relic."

"Let's go guys." Leo said as they readied their morphers. "RELIC HUNTERS! ENGAGE!"

---

The Brain of Colossus was found, but it wasn't inside Colossus itself. It was a few feet away from where Colossus was destroyed by the Hunter Megazord. It was inside a small box kept on a alter. However, Ryu and Goliath started fighting after the box was opened. Eventually Goliath was defeated by Ryu. Ryu laughs at his victory and holds up the powerful rock brain.

"Excellent! At last the age of the dinosaurs can began again!"

"We're sorry to burst your bubble mate." Ryu turned around to see the Power Rangers. "But we'll be taking that relic thank you."

"DIE!" Ryu charged at Leo who turns on the headlights above his visor. His weapon, the Relic Lance, came out of the headlights and into his hands. The headlights then shut off. Leo then fought back with the lance, while Ryu used two swords.

"Get him Leo!" Justin shouts.

Leo and Ryu were evenly matched and eventually Leo overpowered Ryu. Ryu drops the brain and falls off the edge of a cliff. To which the Rangers watch his decent, that ends in Ryu exploding on impact with the rocks below. Ryu exploded into flames and his remains looked like rocks that were red hot.

"Well so much for the Draconians." Leo said as he tossed the brain into the air and caught it. "Naomi prepare a containment box."

Naomi laid the metal plate onto the ground and Leo placed the heart in the center. The containment box formed over the brain and sealed it inside the box. "There we got another relic."

The Rangers celebration wouldn't last however. As Doldo appeared behind them, with three very angry Draconians piloting it. Who are none to happy with the Rangers killing their ruler.

"Billy, we're going to need the Hunters." Leo said into his communicator.

"Sending them now." came the reply.

The five Hunters arrived and the Rangers hoped into their respective Hunters. Then they formed the Hunter Megazord. The two giants clashed and the Hunter Megazord was taking a severe beating.

"You guys this is the perfect time to try out the new Hunter." Billy said.

"We get new Hunters?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, they can be called to replace a part on the Hunter Megazord. I'm sending you the Crane Hunter."

A Crane arrived and replaced the Marine Hunter as a arm on the Hunter Megazord. The Hunter Megazord swung the crane above it's head and it began to energize itself. The crane was hurtled at Doldo, but only knocked it back.

"Let's just finish this the martyr way." said the leading Draconian as he set Doldo's self destruct sequence. Then Doldo closed in on the Hunter Megazord, where it grabbed hold of it.

"If we die, you die with us Power Rangers!"

There was only ten seconds left.

**10...**

**9...**

**8...**

"We have to break free Rangers!" Leo ordered and the Hunter Megazord kicked Doldo free. Doldo fell backwards and hit the ground.

**7...**

**6...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**BOOM!**

Doldo was destroyed in a powerful and fiery blast that left a small mushroom cloud when it exploded.

"That takes care of that."

---

Derek handed the containment box to Billy, who put it away in a storage room.

"Well we have one less group to worry about." Leo said.

"I'll say." Ayumi agreed.

"Well let's hope whoever tries to steal the powerful relics in the future can provide us a challenge." Justin said.

Back at the cliff side where Ryu was destroyed, the "rocks" were almost done coming back together. In other words, Ryu is not dead. He's reforming and healing himself.

Ryu laughs evilly as he comes back togther.

**Author's Comment: Well looks like the Draconians will be back. Oh and if you're wondering the Jaryuu Clan should be called Draconians in the 2007-08 season of Power Rangers. Why? Well take a look at them. They're all humanoid dragons. Humanoid dragons or reptiles are called Draconians. Well next chapter we meet the third group the Rangers will fight with and they'll fight with this group the most. Plus in the next chapter I'm going to have a famous holy relic that was thought to have been in Adolf Hitler's posession be found once again. Instead of having three crappy swords as the treasures. Plus a new Hunter is activated for use.**


	4. Task 03: Sword of Darkness

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Author's Note: Thanks to a friend of mine for letting me use his character Katsumi Asaka for this chapter.**

**Task 03: Sword of Darkness**

Somewhere in Japan, a clan of ninjas gathered in front of the dojo with their Grand Master standing before them. He begins to address them.

"We've finally discovered the location of the Sword of Darkness." he said. "It's inside a museum in Tokyo. We must steal it before someone steals it for their own evil purposes. Go now and retrieve the sword!"

The ninjas used their ninja powers to leave the clan's compound. The Grand Master turns to his daughter, Katsumi Asaka. She's a popular singer in Japan and she isn't very much into her family's past as ninjas. Though she'll still use her skills that she learned growing up.

"Katsumi..." the GM said. "I want you to be the one to bring the sword back here."

"Hmph!" Katsumi huffs. Her father turns to her.

"It is your destiny." he said. Katsumi then left the compound using her ninja speed.

---

The Tempest Ninja Clan, rival clan to the Asaka Clan, talked about the Sword of Darkness. The only three members are Orgami of the wind, a blue owl demon that got his name from creating monsters using orgami. Kikyo Asaka of water, dezoned daughter of the Asaka clan and Katsumi's younger sister. She used dark ninja magic and was banished from the clan and her family. Orgami found her and took her in. He then continued to train her to harness her dark power. The third and last member is Yaiba of Darkness. He is a robot built by Orgami and is well experienced in energy attacks.

The Tempest Ninja Clan is out to find the powerful relics that can be used as weapons and sell them to the highest bidder. Orgami has heard of the Sword of Darkness being displayed at the Tokyo Museum of Natural History.

"Kikyo, your former clan will surely be looking for that sword." Orgami said from his perch. "find it before they or anyone else do!"

Kikyo bowed and left.

---

The Sword of Darkness, a powerful sword said to have been created from the bones of a dragon. Actually it isn't composed of dragon bones. Maybe just the hilt, but the blade is black with a unseen black aura. On the black blade are Japanese symbols for some kind of powerful dark magic spell. The sword has been know to grant the wielder great power to conquer the world. The Sword of Darkness is under a glass case with the security system on. Currently the only ones to be visiting the sword are the Power Rangers. All five of them stare at it in amazement. Curious as to the man who built it. Not knowing of it's dark history or it's lethal power.

"Now that is a sword." Leo said. The Red Ranger impressed with the craftmanship of the sword.

"Okay so we must try to get it and bring it back to the UNAS or what?" Derek asked.

"I'll have to ask Billy what we must do." Just then Leo's morpher beeped. He answers it.

"Have you found the sword yet?" Mr. X asked.

"We have but what do you want us to do now?"

"Leo, retrieve the sword and bring it here. If we don't, then it can get stolen by a powerful clan or worse. A ninja clan that want it's power."

"We'll go ask the owner of the museum then." Leo and the other Rangers went to find the curator of the museum.

---

The curator told them they can have the sword if they keep it from the Tempest Ninja Clan.

"Who is this Tempest Ninja Clan?" Derek asked. "I've never heard of them before."

Ayumi decided to fill him in. "The Tempest Ninja Clan is a infamous ninja clan here in Japan. They've been on the news a lot because they would steal powerful relics and give them to the highest bidder. Unfortunately the relics they've stolen weren't as powerful, but were great in value."

"Instead they only stolen artifacts that are sold to private collectors on the black market." the curator said. "They're constantly looking for the next powerful item to be sold as a terrifying weapon. The Sword of Darkness is just that. Only I have no clue what it can do."

"We'll make sure that nobody ever finds out what it can do." Leo said.

"There is another ninja clan after it." the curator said. "These were the original guardians of the sword, the Asaka Ninja Clan. The sword was stolen by a renegade ninja and given to me. I have no clue what happened to the ninja that brought me the sword. But regardless, I want you to guard the sword. Tonight is the unveiling of the exhibit to the public. You noticed how you were the only ones there right? Well we're going to unveil the sword and the rest of the exhibit tonight. I want you five to be there."

---

It is now time for the party. All of the guests gather into the museum in front of the exhibit to be revealed. It is a formal affair and everyone is looking their best. Reporters take photos of the celebrities. The most recent arrivals were the cast of the hit Super Sentai TV show, Gou Gou Sentai Boukenger. The Rangers themselves have dressed up for the affair. Billy got onto a private plane and arrived yesterday. He was never with the Rangers when they went to see the sword. He brought a laptop with him and before leaving for Japan, set up the teleport system for the Hunters. All the Rangers have to do is dial the right number for the Hunter and it'll be at their side in a matter of seconds.

As the party is starting, the Asaka Ninja Clan hide in the shadows on top of a building nearby. Meanwhile Kikyo and Orgami's monster, Lock Master, were breaking the lock into the storage area. This is where the artifacts for the musuem are stored. Kikyo is getting frustrated that she can't break the lock.

"Allow me princess." Lock Master said as he picked the lock open for her. They both entered. Just as Katsumi ordered the ninjas to enter the same storage room.

---

Kikyo and Lock Master looked at all of the tags to find the one labelled the Sword of Darkness. It took them almost ten minutes until they found a large rectangular crate on a table. She quickly opens the crate and sees the hilt of a sword inside. She smiles and closes the crate.

"Help me." Kikyo orders the Lock Master and they both carry the crate outside. Only to run into the Asaka Clan on the way out. "Uh oh."

"Kikyo! You traitorous bitch!" one ninja shouts. "We should've known you'd come after the Sword of Darkness!"

"Too bad you won't take it with you!" Kikyo shouts. Just then Naomi and Ayumi arrive and stand as the third group in this triple threat standoff.

---

Leo walks by the bar to see Justin drinking Sake, a Japanese rice wine. Justin pours more sake into a small bowl shaped cup, only to have Leo snatch it away from him and down it's contents. Then Leo takes the bottle with him. "Nice try Justin, but you know you can't have alcohol. We're trying to get you clean from that stuff. So you can get your driver's license back."

Justin curses under his breath as Leo's morpher beeps. Justin gets closer to hear who is on the other line. "Leo here."

"Leo, it's me Naomi. Two groups have made a attempt to steal the sword."

"Let the go Naomi."

"But..."

"Let them go." Leo smiles as he knows that the real sword is in the display case. Justin grins and tries to hold back his laughter.

---

"We'll be taking the sword now..." Ayumi kicks the crate and the bottom breaks. Revealing a sword with a note. Which says "FOOLED YOU!" in Japanese. The sword was a fake.

"This is impossible!" the ninja leader shouts. Kikyo throws a smoke bomb onto the ground to make her getaway. Once the smoke cleared Naomi and Ayumi made a run back into the museum.

"Guys one of the groups is going to steal the sword!"

---

The Rangers made their way to the sealed off exhibit and found Lock Master picking the lock to the display case. Kikyo steals the sword, just as the curator and security rush in. "No! You must not have the sword!"

"Let's stop her Rangers." Leo and the Ranger readied their morphers. "RELIC HUNTERS! ENGAGE!"

The Rangers morph and bring out their weapons through the headlights on their helmets. "Let's get them Rangers!"

Kikyo and Lock Master rush out of the museum with the Rangers on their tails. Unfortunately Katsumi and her clan was waiting for them.

"Hello Kikyo. Long time no see."

"Katsumi!" Kikyo was excited and angry to see her sister. "Still alive I see."

"Yes. Now hand over the sword."

"Never!" to prove her point, Kikyo pulled the sword from it's sheath. The dark aura became visible and then it moved down to the ground.

"This doesn't look good guys!" Justin said. "Trust me, I was a Power Ranger before you guys were. So I know when things don't look too good."

The dark aura created several dragon skeleton creatures with the dark aura surrounding them. She and Lock Master left while the Rangers and Asaka Clan fought the creatures.

Kikyo was making her escape, when she ran into Billy. Who got into a fighting stance.

"You better give up that sword." Billy said.

"Oh why can't this be easy?" Kikyo held the sword and fought Billy with it. Billy was doing well on the defense, until Kikyo got a lucky slash in and cut his leg. The Sword of Darkness can poison anybody who gets cut by it's blade. Which causes Billy to fall to the ground and go into shock. This gets the attention of the Rangers. Who rush to his aid, leaving the ninjas to fend off against the monsters.

"Billy! Are you okay?"

Billy is starting to get pale and is close to dying.

"What's wrong with him?" Naomi said.

"He's being poisoned by the Sword of Darkness." Katsumi said. "The Sword of Darkness poison anybody cut with it's blade. Only the Sword of Light can heal him. We better take him to my clan's compound. We have medicine that can stall the effects of the poison."

"What about the monsters?"

"We've already taken care of them." Katsumi said. "Now let's get him to..."

The ground shook and caused confusion in the area. The party was postponed because everyone thought it was a earthquake, but they soon found out it was Lock Master fully grown.

"We better call in the heavy artillery Rangers." Leo said.

"I...I activated the teleport system and uploaded a new Hunter for you guys." Billy said.

"Thanks Billy. Now get him somewhere safe. We'll handle this one." Leo and the Rangers called for their Hunters, which were teleported to them from Angel Grove. The Rangers climbed into their respective Hunter and combined to form the Hunter Megazord.

"Let's see how it does against the Hunter Megazord." the Megazord combined it's shovel and pick axe into it's sword. Both Lock Master and the Megazord started to fight. With the sword doing small amounts of damage.

Leo slams his fist onto the console. "Damnit! We have to try the new Hunter!"

Leo calls it and it arrives within seconds. This new Hunter is a light blue power shovel. It replaces the left arm of the Megazord.

"Let's finish this thing off!" Leo shouts and the Shovel Hunter slams it's shovel into Lock Master's mid section multiple times. The final blow was powerful enough to send Lock Master to the ground, exploding into a large ball of flames and paper. "Wait that monster was made out of paper?"

---

"Well Lock Master has been destroyed my Lord." Yaiba said.

"So it was. That was one of my proudest creations too." Orgami said.

"But at least we have the sword." Kikyo walks in and presents the Sword of Darkness.

"Good job Kikyo." Orgami said. "Good job."

---

Billy was stablized and was given medicine to keep the effects of the poison from killing him quickly. Katsumi and the Rangers met with Katsumi's father.

"It is very sad that we didn't get the sword." he said. "Now we have to save your friend."

"We have to find the Sword of Light father." Katsumi said.

"Of course, but not anybody can enter the temple and go through the Trials of Light. Only one who has been accused, heart filled with vengeance and will walk the path of redemption can wield the sword."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"You!" the GM points to Derek. "I can tell by your aura, that you're the one who can wield the sword."

"What is he talking about Derek?" Ayumi asked.

Derek sighs. "Before I joined you guys as the Blue Ranger. I was enrolled in the Air Force Academy to be a fighter pilot. You've heard the rumors that women were raped and punished by the staff there, right? Well to make sure those mistakes are corrected, the Pentagon sent in a new commanding officer to ensure that the same thing will never happen again. He stated that he'll court martial anyone from the Air Force if he find out they raped a female cadet. Well one night a friend of mine was raped and I was accused by her boyfriend. So I was going to face a court martial, with all evidence still being investigated. The CO wasn't the patient type and said he's going to discharge me without a court martial. So that's what happened. I left the Air Force Academy and went into flight school to become a pilot for a airline company. During that time I was called and told that I could come back to the Air Force Academy and the Air Force. I didn't because I was still angry that they threw me out without waiting for the evidence to clear me."

"Derek-San." the GM said. "You must leave your morpher here. You will not need it as you take the trials."

Derek hands his morpher to Leo. "Wish me luck guys."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Comment: Well another Hunter is revealed. Will Derek be able to get the Sword of Light in time and will they get the Sword of Darkness too?**


	5. Task 04: Sword of Light

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Task 04: Sword of Light**

Billy was laid out on a grass mat inside the Asaka Clan's infirmary. All but Derek and Katsumi are gathered around him. Billy is unconscious and struggling to stay alive. Ayumi checks his forehead with her right hand.

"He's burning up." she said.

"His temperature is rising." Leo said. "If we don't get the Sword of Light to cure him. He'll die."

Naomi looks down at Billy while placing a bag of ice on his head, to lower his fever. "Hurry Derek. Get the sword quickly."

---

Derek and Katsumi arrive at a temple in the mountains outside Tokyo. Katsumi knocks on the door and it is opened. The temple priest bows and the two bow back in respect.

"What is your business here Katsumi-San?" the priest asked.

"We need the Sword of Light." Katsumi replied. Then she turned to Derek. "His friend has been poisoned by the Sword of Darkness."

"I see. Come here and I'll see if you're worthy of the trials." Derek walks forward and the priest places his hand on Derek's forehead and closes his eyes. The priest sees images of Derek's past in the Air Force Academy and seems satisfied with Derek's past. "You're one of those that walks the Path of Redemption. You may proceed to the trails behind me."

Derek walks toward a door when he turns around. "What is the Path of Redemption? I've heard the Grand Master of the Asaka Clan mention it."

"You'll find out once you pass the trials." the priest said. "Now go."

---

Goliath stood in front of Yaiba and Kikyo. "I'll give you my Golems to destroy those Power Rangers."

"We would accept them but it is not our decision." Yaiba said.

"It's mine." Oragami flew in and lands on his perch. "Now show me those Golems."

Goliath summons five Golems from his rock hand, his left hand. Oragami grins, well grins as much as a owl can grin. Yaiba and Kikyo brings in a box of CDs and a lock.

"Let's test them shall we?" Oragami resurrects Lock Master using sutras. Lock Master then destroys the five Golems without breaking a sweat.

"We broke your toys." Kikyo said.

Goliath growls and leaves.

"Kikyo, you and Lock Master go and find the Rangers. Make sure you finish them off this time."

"At once!" Kikyo and Lock Master vanished in a cloud of smoke.

---

"How is he doing?" Leo asked Ayumi. She looks down at the sleeping Billy.

"He's doing okay." Ayumi replied. "But I don't know how much time we have left."

"Come on Derek." Naomi said in a whisper.

---

Derek has finally made it through the trials. All of them tested his physical endurance and intellect. The Sword of Light was right there in front of his eyes. The sword was the exact opposite of the Sword of Darkness. From it's look to it's powers. Derek grabbed the sword and looked at it. He could sense a gentle aura from it. He knew he had done it and made his way back.

---

The Rangers watched on Billy's laptop as Lock Master began a rampage on Tokyo. They couldn't do anything right now.

"Where's Derek?" Leo asked. At that precise moment, Derek runs in with the sword. Katsumi following behind. "Finally!"

"Derek, hurry!" Ayumi said. Derek pulled the sword out and held it over Billy. Light began to pour out from the blade and eventually healed Billy. Billy himself began to come around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We'll fill you in later Billy." Leo said as he grabbed his morpher. "We better go stop Lock Master you guys."

"RELIC HUNTERS! ENGAGE!"

---

The Hunters drove towards the large Lock Master. Then combined into the Hunter Megazord.

"Well look who's here." Lock Master said.

"It's time we end this right here and now Lock Master." Leo said.

"I fully agree!" and the two giants started to fight. Lock Master punched the Megazord in the chest, causing sparks to fly from it. The Megazord stands back and analyzes the situation. Actually the Rangers figure out what they should do.

"Let's give him a little taste of the Megazord's sword." Justin said. Leo and the others agreed. The pickaxe and shovel combined to form the sword.

"Energize!" Leo ordered and the sword energized and destroyed Lock Master for good.

---

The Rangers gathered for the unveiling of the Sword of Darkness. Unfortunately the sword about to unveiled is a replica. The real one is now under UNAS custody, along with the Sword of Light. Billy held the sword while Derek held the Sword of Light.

"I can't believe they don't care that they're looking at a replica." Justin said.

"Well they know it's a replica, but it looks just like the real thing." Derek said. "They're still working on the Sword of Light replica though."

"We should get going." Billy said. "Both of these swords have to be placed in the highest secure safe at the musuem, the Class S Holding Area."

The Rangers left and went home.

**Author's Comment: Okay sorry for the late update. I've been working on other important fics as you can see. As for Derek learing the Path of Redemption. I've decided to include what he was told in a later chapter. Hence you never saw him learning what he was promised for taking the trials to get the Sword of Light. Furthermore, Derek will have to face his past in a later chapter. Which will be after the Silver Ranger is introduced. Next chapter is going to be a difficult decision. Do I introduce the Cement Hunter or the Drill Hunter? I should probably bring in the Drill Hunter, since that was introduced before the Cement Hunter in Boukenger. Okay in the next chapter the Rangers go to look for Noah's Ark. Yes Noah's Ark. Only the Draconians and the United States government want what is hidden on the Ark. What could the U.S. government want so bad that is on Ararat and are trying to keep information secret from the U.N.? Find out when the Rangers go through a adventure based on the book Babylon Rising Book 2: The Secret of Ararat.**


	6. Task 05: The Secret of Noah's Ark

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Author's Note: This chapter is based and inspired by the book Babylon Rising Book 2: The Secret of Ararat by Tim LaHaye. Plus I'm introducing a new bad guy that will have a big role in future chapters.**

**Task 05: The Secret of Noah's Ark**

Leo is trying the simulator for the new Drill Hunter, a orange tunnel borer. He's morphed and running the simulator from inside the cockpit of the Hunter. Unfortunately it's too powerful for the Red Ranger.

"I think that is enough for today Leo." said Billy over the PA system. Leo powered down and left the Hunter. He walks back into Billy's office with the other four Rangers.

"Ugh!" Leo said.

"That thing is too powerful." Naomi said.

"Well the way I see it." Billy showed them the other Hunters. "The Parallel Engine that powers the Drill Hunter, as well as the other Hunters, is the most powerful PE of all. It'll take some time but you'lll be able to master the extreme power output of the Drill Hunter."

"I'm going to take a nap." Leo said as he left the room.

---

"We're sorry but that is classified information." said a CIA agent to two UNAS members.

"You can't classify it!" said the one on the left named Tim. The other was a female name Sabrina. "Under the Freedom of Information Act..."

The CIA Agent interrupts. "The CIA can re-classify anything we deem a threat to national security. Now please leave now!"

Tim and Sabrina left disappointed. Tim scratched his head full of short dark brown hair. Then he grabs his cellphone.

"Who're you calling?" Sabrina asked.

"My boss." Tim said. He waited until someone picked up on the other end. "Mr. X, sorry but those CIA idiots said it was classified information. Yes I know. I told them about thr Freedom of Information Act, but they still refused to let us see the pictures of Noah's Ark. Something is up there that they want. Something powerful. I suggest we get the Power Rangers up there to find it. Whatever is on top of Mount Ararat, is valuable and dangerous. If the U.S. gets their war starting hands on whatever is in Noah's Ark. Then they can control the world. Making every country into a democracy and start a third World War."

Tim ended his call with Mr. X. and climbed into the Ford Escape he drove to the CIA headquarters in. Both UNAS agents left the parking lot.

---

"Leo...LEO WAKE UP!" Leo woke up to find Ayumi laying on top of him. "Feeling better Leo-San?"

"How did you get in here Ayumi?" Leo asked. Then he wondered if the rest of the Rangers were inside too. He got up and found out they were. Eventually Tim walked eating a turkey club sandwich with ranch dressing, he just made.

"Oh sorry Leo." Tim said after he swallowed a bite of his sandwich. "But Billy told us you'd be here. So I decided to bring everyone here."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Mr. X's right hand man, so to speak." Tim laid his sandwich on a table and walked in front of the other Rangers. "Okay everyone. I'm Tim O'Brian. I'm Mr. X's right hand man. He told me to brief you on a new assignment."

"So you hauled all of us over here?" Justin said.

"Yes I did." Tim said. "Now how many of you heard of Noah's Ark?"

"You mean the make believe ship that sailed the world for forty days and nights during a great flood?" Derek asked.

"The very same. Well you guys get to prove that it does in fact exsist." Tim said. Then he turned on the laptop he set up on the coffee table. Mr. X appeared on the screen.

"Did you tell them?" Mr.X asked.

"I told them about finding Noah's Ark." Tim replied.

"Then I'll tell them the rest." Mr. X said. "Yesterday, Tim tried to get pictures of where Noah's Ark would be located from the Central Intelegence Agency. I'm sorry to say that they kept the pictures top secret. Even using the Freedom of Information Act didn't work."

"Sounds like they're planning something." Naomi said. She turned to her fellow Rangers. "When I was in the Navy, classified information meant there was a operation."

"How would you know this Naomi?" Leo asked.

"Because my father is a Major in the United States military." Naomi said. "He was never told about what happened to me and that I was released from the military."

"What did you do to get thrown out of the military?" Tim asked.

"I abadoned my post." Naomi said. "That was what they told the court martial."

"Sounds to me like there is something powerful up there." Billy said.

"Yes we assume that's why they're making sure no one finds Noah's Ark."

"Then we have to act fast." Leo said. "We don't want anymore wars started by the United States!"

"We all feel the same way Leo." Derek said. "This war on terrorism has split this nation up into races like the segregation period. Plus this war has taken it's toll on the soldiers fighting and those living in this country."

"You better get a move on Rangers." Mr. X said. "Good luck."

---

The Rangers had Billy use the teleportation system he designed to teleport the Rangers and their Hunters to the last known location of Noah's Ark. That's where they were now and they weren't alone. Someone was watching them in the distance. Not only that but the Draconian Empire was there too and they had a ice monster named Snowstorm with them. All three parties saw the magnificent Noah's Ark in the distance. Well it was actually half of it. The other half broke off and is further down the mountain from this half's current location. Either way the three parties had one goal: find whatever so damn important about Noah's Ark. All three parties secretly made their own paths towards the Ark.

---

The Rangers left their Hunters outside and entered the Ark. They were amazed by the inside. They found the living quarters for Noah and his family and the animal pens. Eventually they found three bronze plates and a box filled with two powders. One felt hot and the other at room temperature.

"Holy crap." Derek said. "What should these powders do?"

"I'll anaylze these plates and see if Billy can translate the language on the rims." Naomi said. She used her morpher to send the language to Billy for translation. "Billy we need this language translated."

"Alright let me see." Billy said. "This looks to be Hebrew. I can't read it so let me translate it with the computer."

There was a short pause before Billy replied. "It's translated the language. It appears those three plates have a recipe for a powerful stone written on them. I think it may be the Philospher's Stone."

"The Philospher's Stone?" Justin asked. "What is that?"

"The Holy Grail of alchemy." Leo said. "Back in the early days, alchemists were constantly trying to find the Philospher's Stone. It's been said the stone can break the rules of alchemy and create anything."

"There have been rumors that the United States government would want the stone to create platinum. That way they can build hydrogen fuel cell engines." Tim said. "If that is true. Then the United States will truely have a military super power that stand up to the world. Just think a world where we won't need to find a alternative fuel source and won't pollute the air. Think of the weapons that can be fueled by one hydrogen fuel cell alone. The United States could continue to fight wars. They could even create mechs to replace tanks to fight. The results would be catastrophic for the people of this planet. Especially if we have war mongers like President Bush in charge."

"Someone must be against the war in Iraq." Mr. X said.

"Just a little ticked that this war has been going on for so long. Yet there is no end in sight." Tim replied. Aware that everyone is listening the three through the communicator.

"Why don't they just mine platinum?" Ayumi asked. "It would be better than to do this."

"Because platinum itself is a rare metal." Billy said. "Using a Philospher's Stone would ensure there would be a infinite supply of it. Just as long as there is metal."

"That means any metal can be turned into platinum." Leo said. He takes the box with the powders and the three plates. Then he stuffs them into a bag. "I'll take these out to the Hunters. We forgot a containment box."

He leaves but fails to see the mystery people wearing all white with the flag of the United States on their shoulders. They're all armed with guns and they rush into the Ark. Forgetting that Leo has what they may be looking for. Though missed the government agents, he didn't miss the Draconians. Snowstorm fired two icicles at Leo who dodges them.

"Hello Red Ranger." Ryu said. "Hand over the bag."

"I'll never give you the bag! You'll have to kill me first!"

"I will but first...your friends." Ryu points to the Ark. Snowstorm nods.

"Goodbye Power Rangers." Snowstorm said.

---

The Rangers were waiting for Leo to come back when...

"FREEZE!" the U.S. soldiers pointed their M4 machine guns at the Rangers. "Hand over whatever it is you found. This now the property of the United States of America. You'll be tried for treason if you don't cooperate with us."

"S---!" Tim said from his end of the communicator "I knew they would get involved!"

The leader of the squad terminated the communication. "Now I'm a patient man. I'll wait right here till you hand over whatever it is you've found."

---

Snowstorm fired snow and caused the Hunters and the Ark to be covered in snow. Trapping everyone inside the Ark and trapping the Hunters underneath the snow.

"NOOOOOOO!" Leo pulled out his morpher. "Relic Hunter...Engage!"

Leo morphed and started to fight Ryu. Ryu's soldiers and Snowstorm watched their ruler.

---

A soldier came down from trying to use the radio. Only to find out they're snowed in. "Sarge! We're snowed in."

"How can we be snowed in?" the sergeant shouted. "The sun was shining just a minute ago!"

"We're trapped sir. There must have been a avanlanche."

The sergeant sat down next to the Rangers. "Great. Now I'm going to die with these United Nations bastards."

"We're not bastards!" Ayumi exclaimed.

---

Leo won the battle with Ryu and Ryu was destroyed again. The Draconians charged into battle to avenge their fallen leader. Although they know he can resurrect himself. Leo, having trouble fighting the lizards by himself, is teleported back to Angel Grove.

"Leo, we have a problem." Tim said. "The United States government has sent troops to recover the Philospher's Stone and possibly kill the other Rangers."

"We want you to use the Drill Hunter to save them." Mr. X said. "Either that or we blow up the Hunters and kill everyone in the area."

"I'll take my chances with the new Hunter." Leo walked into Billy's office and took the sixth Drive Case for the Drill Hunter. Then he left for the hanger. Morphing as he rides the elevator down. He climbs into the orange Drill Hunter and attaches the Drive Case to the main console. Then he leaves the hanger.

---

The Drill Hunter comes out of the ground near the Ark and Hunters. Leo quickly calls them. "Guys. I'm here."

Naomi appears on a video screen. "Leo! We were waiting for you and decided to do something to pass the time."

There was a few screams from the soldiers, though it was off screen. "I take it that Ayumi is annoying the soldiers inside to no end?"

"Yes she is." Naomi said. "Are you going to save us?"

"I'm on my way." Leo said. He then started on freeing the Hunters and then broke through the Ark. After the initial apologies, both teams left the Ark. Leo wondered what happened to Snowstorm.

"There was a monster here a moment ago." Leo wondered then found it. Snowstorm was now a giant.

"We better get into our Hunters." Justin said as he held his morpher ready.

"Let's..." Derek said. They quickly morphed and climbed back into their large vehicles. "I think it's time for the Megazord."

The Hunter Megazord was formed, though Leo used a remote to pilot the Dump Hunter. "I'm going to combine the Drill Hunter to the Hunter Megazord."

Leo pressed a couple buttons on his morpher to make the Drill Hunter replace the Demolition Hunter. Leo then entered the joint cockpit with the other Rangers.

"Let's finish this thing off." Leo said. The Megazord impales Snowstorm with the drill. Snowstorm explodes into chucks of snow and ice.

---

"We're sorry for what happened Power Rangers." said General Joshua Valentine, Naomi's dad. "We were trying to retrieve whatever was up there and were told the CIA kept it's location a secret. We had no clue that you'd find it on your own."

General Valentine was on the left monitor, while Mr. X was on his usual middle monitor.

"We received word that the monster you destroyed earlier was in fact a relic itself. It was a ancient weather machine." Mr. X said. "Unfortunately the Draconians let it get out of control and it became that thing."

"If you're trying to find ancient artifacts that can be used as WMDs, then we'll support you as much as we can." General Valentine. "Just take care of my daughter. I don't want to lose her like I ost her brother."

"My brother was killed in Iraq." Naomi said. "He was in the Marines."

"You must be very proud of him Naomi." Leo put his arm around Naomi to comfort her.

"I am..." Naomi said with tears in her eyes.

"One question." Justin said. "Where's Tim? He was here when we got back."

"He said he had some work to do." Mr. X said. "I don't know what he's been doing though."

---

Derek walked outside and pulled out his cellphone. He dialled a number and waited for a response. "It's me. They have the stuff to make what you want and the recipe. Yes the Pentagon has decided to let them keep the stuff. Alright, I'll continue to monitor them and make sure they don't try anything to threatn U.S. national security. Goodbye."

Derek hung up and looked out at the city of Angel Grove.

---

Tim was looking over Derek's background and knew something wasn't right. He knew that this background made no sense at all.

"Why would someone accused of rape get thrown out of the Air Force Academy, when there hasn't been any evidence against them?" Tim asked himself. "Something is wrong and I'm going to find out what it is. First there was the U.S. military searching for Noah's Ark and now this."

Tim took a fork full bite of his chicken ramen noodles. Then continues his work.

**Author's Comments: Looks like Derek isn't who he says he is. Is Derek hiding something from the Rangers? Looks like it to me. Hopefully in the coming chapters, the answer will be revealed. By the way, Snowstorm is the name I've given to the Madness Weather monster in Task 04 of Boukenger.**


	7. Task 06: Evil Dead

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Author's Note: Here is my Halloween fanfic for this year.**

**Task 06: Evil Dead**

A scientist in his fifties sat at his desk in a cabin. This cabin is deep in the woods in the California Badlands. He's doing research on the Necronomicon ex Mortis, otherwise known as the Book of the Dead. He's been researching this evil book for a year now and is finally done with most of the translations. Unfortunately he doesn't know the true nature of the book.

As he's writing down some notes, there is a noise coming from the basement of the cabin. He's aware of his team downstairs and decides to check in on them. Unfortunately he doesn't find his team, but he does hear the incantations he translated and notices blood all over the walls. This unnerves him greatly. Seconds later a monster attacks him and he lets out a blood curdling scream.

---

At the Angel Grove Natural History Museum, the Rangers were walking around the place as children from the local schools went on a tour of the museum. Naomi smiled at all of the bright faces of the children, as they listened in interest on what the tour guides or their teachers were saying. It wasn't long before they were called back for a emergency meeting.

They run into the main room of the UNAS headquarters. Billy and Tim were already there. Of course Tim was typing away at his computer. Trying to finish studying the blueprints for the new Hunters. Mr. X appears on his usual screen.

"Hello Rangers. Sorry if I pulled you away from watching the kids, but we have a problem." Mr. X said. "This man..."

A image of the scientist studying the Necronomicon appeared on the left screen. "Dr. Thadeus Berkins disappeared last night from the cabin he was staying in. As well as his entire team. Police found the basement lab walls covered in blood, even on the floors. Their bodies are missing though."

"What does this have to do with us?" Leo asked.

"Good question." Mr. X replied. The image of the Necronomicon appeared on the right screen. "This is the infamous Necronomicon ex Mortis or known as the Book of the Dead. I'm sure you're familiar with it. It was in horror movies and stuff."

"We're all familiar with the Evil Dead trilogy starring Bruce Campbell." Justin said.

"Well you must go to the cabin and investigate the mysterious disappearences of the scientists. If you can bring the Necronomicon back, if not then destroy it. If it does what it's claimed to do, then we could be up to our armpits in dead people."

"Well go investigate it." Leo said. "I think I've heard that Dr. Berkins is a mad scientist trying to find a way to bring the dead back to life."

Mr. X said. "Of course he was trying to bring back the dead. He lost his wife to a car accident. That is why he's investigating the Necronomicon. Now get down to the California Badlands and investigate."

"Let's go Rangers!" the Rangers ran to the UNAS Humvee and drove to the California Badlands.

---

The Rangers went to the cabin, which had yellow crime scene tape, and started to talk to the police.

"I don't know why you guys would be interested in any of this." the sheriff said. "This looks like a open and shut case of multiple homicide and suicide. But I'll let..."

Three deputies ran out of the cabin screaming. All three were terrified.

"What happened?"

One of the deputies turned to the sheriff. "Zombies in the basement."

The Rangers decided to go check it out.

---

The deputies were right. Dr. Berkins and his team were turned into zombies from the Necronomicon. The Rangers were able to close and lock the basement door before the zombies could enter the cabin. Leo, Justin and Derek sat on the door to keep the zombies from breaking the lock.

"Well this is a real fine mess we're in." Leo said. Using his weight to keep the basement door closed. The sheriff checked on the Rangers.

"Well looks you've got things covered." he said. "I'm calling in for backup. We'll stay with you guys until we figure out this mess."

"By the way." Justin said. "Where is the Necronomicon?"

Naomi and Ayumi went to find it but couldn't. They all realized it was still downstairs. They all let out a groan.

"Well it can't get any worse." Derek said.

---

It's now night time and the banging on the door has stopped a few hours ago. The Rangers had hoped the zombies had given up. Things aren't that easy.

"Maybe we can go downstairs and look for them. They may be sleeping." Ayumi suggested.

"Ayumi, zombies don't need sleep." Naomi said.

"I'm with Ayumi on this one guys. We need to check to see what they're up too." Justin said.

"Alright..." Leo said as he stood up. "I've got point. The rest of you follow in behind me."

"Here..." the sheriff handed his gun to Leo. "You may need this."

Leo unlocked the door and decended down the stairs. The others following behind. As they explored the basement; each one is on edge. They don't know when the zombies will come out and don't know if they'll come out. Leo ordered everyone to search a room and they did so. Only to find the basement completely empty.

"Where can they be?" Leo asked himself. Then he saw the a cellar door leading outside. Leo walked out the door and realized, the zombies have made it to the town nearby. "Oh bloody hell... Guys! We've got a problem! The zombies made it out this exit!"

"There is more bad news." Naomi said. "They took the Necronomicon with them."

"I don't think the zombies are smart enough to take a book with them." the sheriff said. "Plus that door was locked when my guys sealed this place off."

Leo thought about it for a minute. "I think I have a few guesses who could've broken the lock and released the zombies. We have to hurry into town right away."

---

Goliath has chanted the incantations to control the zombies. Not only that but he also used the book to turn most of the town into zombies. The zombies stood before him in the middle of town square. He stood on a fountain and gave a speech. The Rangers hid in a nearby alley and watched.

"I should've know he would be behind this." Justin said. "Let's get him."

"You're right. Let's do it." Leo and the Rangers grabbed their morphers out of their holsters.

"RELIC HUNTERS! ENGAGE!"

The Rangers ran up to Goliath. "Hold it right there Goliath! Give us the book!"

"Ah the Power Rangers. I knew you would show up sooner or later." Goliath said. "GET THEM!"

The zombies turned and walked towards the Rangers. The Rangers rushed into battle and started fighting the zombies with hand to hand techniques. They didn't want to hurt the zombies as they can be turned back into humans. It was kind've hard to beat the zombies, as they wouldn't stop. While this went on, Goliath read the final incantation of the Necronomicon. Which is to summon Necron, the Eternal Darkness. Once the incantation is complete, a shadow leaves the book and travels over to the video store. The shadow goes through the video and goes inside a movie labelled 'Evil Dead'. Pretty soon there is a earthquake and the Rangers wonder what is going on.

"What is this?" Derek wondered.

"Could it be from the final part of the book?" Naomi wondered.

"It may be." Leo said. "Be on guard Rangers. We don't know what will happen next."

Just then Necron burst from the video store. He has dark purple skin, glowing red eyes, two small horns sticking out of his forehead and he looks like Ash from the Evil Dead movies. Complete with chainsaw arm and shotgun.

"This is...MY BOOMSTICK!" Necron shouted.

"Billy, the Hunters!" Leo ordered.

"On their way." Billy replied and the Rangers hoped into their Hunters. Then formed the Hunter Megazord.

"Let's take him out." Leo said. The Megazord wasn't as strong as they thought and were on the receiving end.

"Perfect!" Goliath said in triumph. "He's perfect!"

"Billy send the other four Hunters!" Leo said.

"Good timing." Billy said. "I've installed a new chip for a new Megazord transformation. Try the new Super Hunter Megazord."

"Alright, here it goes..." Leo said as he pressed the button. "Super Hunter Megazord transformation! NOW!"

The Cement, Crane, Drill and Shovel Hunters arrived and the new Megazord began to come together. The Marine and Destruction Hunters went inside the bucket part of the legs. The hooks on the crane formed a horned helmet for the Megazord. The Cement and Crane Hunters became the feet. Finally the Shovel and Drill Hunters

"You can make a better robot all you want." Goliath said. "But you'll never destroy Necron!"

"Now we can beat him." Leo said. "As Bruce Campbell once said. Hail to the king baby!"

The Super Hunter Megazord energized it's two arms. The left arm slashed and then the right arm. Both slashes destroy Necron. The Rangers disembark their Megazord and confront Goliath.

"Hand it over!"

"Never! Zombies get them!"

The zombies walked toward the Rangers. Naomi, Justin, Derek and Ayumi held them off while Leo ran at Goliath. Leo then kicked the Necronomicon out of the high priest's hands and runs towards the cabin.

"Go Leo!" Naomi said as he kicked one zombie back. Leo ran and the zombie version of Dr. Berkins gave chase. Once Leo was at the cabin, he kicked the door down and threw the book into the fireplace. With his Survival Blade in Blaster Mode, he ignited the book on fire and burned it. The book was destroyed, the spell was broken and everything was back to normal. Goliath, however made a hasty retreat and Dr. Berkins's team was actually dead to begin with. So they just fell to the cement ground.

---

"I can't thank you enough Power Rangers." Dr. Berkins said. "If you hadn't destroyed the book, the whole world would've been turned into zombies."

"Your welcome Dr. Berkins." Leo said. "I'm sorry to hear that your team was slaughtered to become zombies."

"I know. Their families may sue me, but since we were UNAS scientists. My team knew what they were getting themselves into. There will be things that can kill you in the life of a UNAS scientist, you know?"

"Yes I do." Leo said and he turned to his Rangers. "Let's go home Rangers."

**Author's Comment: This is kind've my spin on the Evil Dead movies. Most of the zombies were killed before they became zombies. Hence the blood on the walls. I can't explain why it didn't happen like that for the townspeople. Well next chapter it's time for the Silver Ranger. The Silver Ranger will be a girl. Plus I'm trying to figure out if I should just have my version of Zuban the Golden Sword just the way he is or the sword itself as a morpher for another Power Ranger. I'll probably figure it out when I reach that bridge. See you around and this chapter did take me one night to complete.**


	8. Task 07: The Hundred Demon Mirror

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Author's Note: Finally, the Silver Ranger has arrived. Plus we've got some new bad guys to be introduced.**

**Task 07: The Hundred Demon Mirror**

Stryker, formally known as Eric Valentine, walked into a room with Goliath, Ryu, Oragami, Kikyo, and Yaiba. All of them are seated around a conference table, in a basement of a old medieval castle. The castle was remodelled for the Illuminati like group called the Syndicate. The Syndicate has run the world's politics ever since they were known as the Knights Templar. Since then, they've gone through some changes in their name and decided the Syndicate. They're trying to get the most powerful relics in the world for weapons of mass destruction.

"Welcome everyone." Stryker said. "I'm glad everyone could make it."

"Why did you call all of us?" Ryu asked. "Especially since we all hate each other's guts."

"You all have a common enemy, the Power Rangers." Stryker said. "The Syndicate wants you're help. Helping us will guarantee our help in destroying the Power Rangers for good. We've got better equipment and more resources to finding the ancient relics and to stoppong those annoying Power Rangers you hate so much."

"I think we have a deal." Stryker said. "First mission is that we have to find the Hundred Demon Mirror. A mirror said to contain the entire Ashu Demon Tirbe. And to find it for us..."

Two Ashu Demons named Hyuga and Gai walked in from the shadows. "We'll find our bretheren. Just stay out of our way."

"We're working as a team on this one Hyuga." Stryker said. "So you'll have to work with these guys."

---

"Well the Silver Morpher is completed." Tim said handing the morpher over to Billy. "Now all that's left is to find someone to use it."

"Mr. X and General Valentine should reveal who they picked soon." Billy said. The Rangers all gathered, excluding Leo and Justin. Pretty soon General Valentie and Mr. X appeared on the left and center screens.

"We've made our choice." Mr. X announced.

"Perfect timing." Billy said. "We just started to talk about it right now."

"Well good." Mr. X replied.

"We both decided that someone currently in the military would work best for various reasons." Valentine said. "Not only that but we've chosen to bring one of our female soldiers home to be the Silver Ranger."

"But I designed the morphed uniform for a guy." Tim said.

"Don't worry about Tim." Billy said. "Trini wore a morphed uniform that was meant for a guy. Along with a few other female Yellow Rangers in the past."

"Whatever you say." Tim rubbed the back of his head. "Now who is the person you're brining home to become a Power Ranger?"

"We chose this person based on her record and the fact that she has a family." Valentine said. "I chose her because I don't want her children to be raised without a mother. So I'm pulling her out of Iraq and moving her family to the living quarters that you Rangers are staying in. Let me introduce to you the Silver Ranger..."

The image of a woman in her mid twenties with long brown hair and brown eyes appeared on the right screen. Everyone was impressed but Tim gasped loudly. "Amanda Conners."

"Oh hell no." Tim said. Everyone turned to him.

"Tim, you know her?" Billy asked.

"Yeah I know her. Haven't seen her since high school though." Tim said. "We weren't the best of friends either. Let's just say the rivalry between Justin and Leo over booze is nothing compared to our hatred."

Just then Justin and Leo walks in. Justin is trying desperately to get his can of beer back from Leo. Who is going to dump it down a nearby sink.

"You can't drink this stuff anyway Justin. You know you're a recovering alcoholic." Leo decided to taste the beer. He spits it out into the sink and dumps it in disgust. "How can you drink this rubbish? Give me a pint of lager from England anyday."

Leo noticed everyone looking at the two of them. "What the bloody hell are you all staring at?"

"Amanda, I'll show you where you're going to live." Billy said.

---

It was night and Amanda put her children to bed. She had given birth to twins a boy and a girl. Both are a year old. She stands on the balcony and looks at the city. She enjoys the view from the balcony. Ever since she moved in earlier today. Her husband is watching TV. She looks over to the balcony next to her and finds Tim staring at the city of Angel Grove. As if he doesn't want to be bothered. As if he's got something on his mind. She doesn't acknowledge his presence. She just looks at the city lights.

---

"Here you go Amanda." Billy hands Amanda her UNAS jacket, which looks like the morphed state of the Silver Ranger, and a wrist worn morpher. "You're now a Power Ranger and member of the United Nations Archeological Society."

Everyone applauds as Amanda straps on the Silver Morpher. Billy continued. "Your morphing call to morph is 'Silver Morpher, engage.'"

"Got it." Amanda said and it wasn't a moment to soon as the alarms went off. Billy and Tim got a fix on where the break-in was taking place. It was in the store room. A room where unclassified relics are stored until they're determined to be dangerous. Billy shows the Rangers the security camera footage and the two Ashu demons has stolen the Hundred Demon Mirror.

"Guys you better stop whatever they are. You have to get that mirror back."

"We're on it Billy." The six Rangers ran to the store room.

---

Hyuga and Gei found the mirror and were about to leave with it, when the Rangers interfered.

"Put the mirror back where you got it!" Leo ordered. "You have no idea what it can do!"

"We know exactly what it can do." Gai said. "It's going to bring back our brethern and then we will conquer this planet."

"Then we have to stop you."

"You can just try."

While the Rangers were busy, Hyuga was behind the Rangers and noticed the braclet on Ayumi's wrist. He grabs and joins Gai. "Well look at what we have here. She has the bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet passed down in her family. The same bracelet that signifies the bloodline that can activate the mirror."

"Smart move Hyuga." Gai said. "Now we can release our brethern."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us." with that the two Ashu demons vanished.

"Where did they go?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know but we have to find her." Leo said. "Let's report this to Billy."

---

"Took her?" Billy asked.

"Yeah they took her and said something about her bloodline releasing their brethern." Justin said.

"I think I know what they were talking about." Mr. X said as he came onto the usual center screen. "Amanda, your maiden name is Takaoka correct?"

"Yeah that's correct." Amanda said.

"Well Amanda and Ayumi's ancestors are connected to the Ashu Demon Tribe." Mr. X stated. "You see many years ago in Feudal Japan, their ancestors protected the country from powerful demons. But none were as powerful than the Ashu. It took many months but Ayumi's ancestor sealed the Ashu away in the Hundred Demon Mirror. Using their blood to do it. The bracelet around Ayumi's wrist is proof of her heritage. The Hundred Demon Mirror can only be unsealed if her bloodline unseals it with their blood. If Ayumi's bloodline dies out before the mirror can be unsealed, then the Ashu is forever trapped inside. Rangers, you must stop them at all cost!"

"I found her." Billy said. "She's at a shrine in Little Tokyo, downtown Angel Grove."

"Let's do it!" Leo yelled and the Rangers morphed. "RELIC HUNTERS! ENGAGE!"

"Silver Morpher! Engage!" Amanda yelled. Her morphing sequence was exactly like the other Rangers.

---

Ayumi was screaming at the top of her lungs inside a Shinto temple in Little Tokyo. Already Gai cuts Ayumi's hand and let's a few drops of it land on the mirror. The mirror begins to glow purple and a demon hand comes out of it. Pretty soon a Ashu comes out of the mirror. This Ashu is named Rei.

"Rei, it's been a long time but your free." Gai said.

"It's good to be out of there." Rei said as the Rangers came inside the temple. "Who're they?"

"Power Rangers." Hyuga said. "They're the defenders of the planet."

"I see. Well let's crush them once and for all. Our bretheren will be coming soon." Rei and the other two Ashu charged at the Rangers. The five Rangers rushed at the Ashu and began to fight in the temple.

Ayumi found a safe hiding spot to wrap a hankerchief around her cut hand. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her morpher and morphed.

"Relic Hunter! Engage!"

She grabbed the mirror while everyone was distracted. Then she threw it up into the air and destroyed with her Survival Blade in blaster mode. The mirror was destroyed as another Ashu hand was coming out. The hand was vaporized completely.

"No! Our bretheren!" Rei stopped fighting to see the Hundred Demon Mirror get destroyed. "Now you'll pay for that!"

"Allow me Rei." Hyuga then made a cut with his claws, from his head to his stomach. Hyuga then grew into a giant.

"Billy!" Leo shouted.

"I know Leo." Billy sent all nine Hunters.

"Billy, what about me?" Amanda asked.

"I've got three Hunters specially ordered for you Amanda." Tim replied from his office. "The Fire, Rescue and Police Hunters are on their way."

A large red fire truck, a police car and a ambulence shaped like a car drove out of a special hanger. They joined the other nine Hunters and the Rangers climbed aboard. Amanda climbed aboard the fire truck.

Once the Super Hunter Megazord was formed, Hyuga began trashing it. Amanda in the Siren Megazord came to the rescue and helped it out.

"Billy we can't beat that thing." Leo said.

"Don't worry guys." Billy typed a few commands. "I've got your tenth Hunter right here. This was completed before Amanda's Hunters were. I'm sending you the Jet Hunter."

A large red jet flew out of it's own hanger and joined the Rangers.

"Hunter Ultrazord NOW!" the core Rangers shouted. The Jet Hunter joined with the Megazord to become the Hunter Ultrazord.

"Now we're playing with fire." Naomi said.

"Let me try out this thing's ultimate attack." Amanda said. "Tri Blaster FIRE!"

The three hoses/cannons fired at Hyuga, this only knocked him down. Hyuga got up.

"We'll finish him off Amanda." Leo said and the Hunter Ultrazord took to the sky. Then charged up the chest plate and fired a fiery blast in shape of a bird. Hyuga was destroyed.

"Retreat!" Gai ordered and Rei followed.

---

"So you had to destroy the mirror huh?" Mr. X said. "Well it had to happen. If it didn't, we'd be up to our armpits in demons."

"It's for the best sir." Ayumi said, her hand bandaged up.

"I suppose it is." Mr. X said. "Well some congratulations are in order. Most importantly, welcome our newest member of the team, Amanda."

Everyone welcomed her into the Ranger team. "Thanks you guys. I'll do my best to save the world."

"I know you will." Derek said.

"I can't find it!" Tim shouted. "I had Leonardo DaVinci's blueprints in my lab and now they're gone!"

"What blueprints?" Leo grew concerned.

"These blueprints had a more powerful Parallel Engine for the Hunters. I used the blueprint for Amanda's Hunters and gave the only copy I had to General Valentine so they can begin work on the last five Hunters. Then one of my staff wanted to look at the plans one night. I let him see them and the next morning, both the worker and the blueprints were missing."

"I'm sure they'll turn up someday Tim." Naomi said.

"If they contained the blueprints for my Hunters' engines, then we can't let them fall into the wrong hands." Amanda said.

"I'll have my agents find them immediately." Mr. X said. "Everyone please take a break. Including you Tim."

"Thanks boss." Tim said.

---

"How do you feel?" Stryker said at the new Metal Rei and Metal Gai. Goliath turned them into mechanical versions with the new Goliath Engine, the same engine in Amanda's Hunters.

"We feel more powerful than we did before." Rei said. "Soon we shall have our revenge."

**Author's Comment: We've got a new Ranger on the team. Next chapter we'll get another "Ranger". We've learned through this chapter that Naomi's brother is alive. We all thought he was dead. Well that Syndicate must be pretty clever. The Syndicate is a Illuminati like group in control of the world. They even have infiltrated the United States and are the ones keeping the war in Iraq alive. They're even in control of who gets office or who is in the Senate. Even the House of Representatives. You know, this Tuesday is the mid elections. If the Republicans maintain their control over the congress, then I'm going to suspect a Illuminati like group in charge of this country. You know what I'm saying? Because the Democrats are higher in the polls and Bush says that the Democrats won't win. Well I know something is wrong if the Republicans win and maintain their control in congress. I think you may agree with me.**


	9. Task 08: The Sword in the Stone

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Task 08: The Sword in the Stone**

Ryu and four Draconians blew open a cave with dynamite. Stryker and the others from the Syndicate waited near by.

"Hurry up and get the damn thing." Stryker said to himself. He wanted the relic badly. The relic is the Beast Egg, a egg from the ancient Lemuria Civilization. This civilization exsisted in the UK area and other parts of the world, over a thousand years ago. It is said they created a powerful giant dragon. The said dragon was believed to be used back during the time of King Arthur and his knights. Some believed King Arthur defeated the dragon and sealed it away in the egg.

"We found it!" one of the Draconians came out of the cave with a golden egg. Stryker took it and stared at it with a smile.

"Excellent." Stryker said. "Now we have to find the ancient sword Excalibur to control it."

"Wait, Excalibur controls the Dragon Beast?" Ryu said baffled.

"Of course Ryu." Stryker replied. "Remember the Lemuria Civilization is one of the lost civilizations in this era. It would be no surprise that King Arthur had found the sword and named it Excalibur, which started the stories of the sword and King Arthur."

"That may be true." Ryu said. "Let's go find that sword then."

---

Amanda, and Leo arrived at the cave. They were too late though the Syndicate was already there and they took the egg.

"Looks like they've been here alright." Leo said.

"And we missed them." Amanda added.

"Alright let's begin searching the area." Leo said. "They couldn't have gone far."

"What the hell are you bloody doing?" came a male voice behind them. They turned around to see a archeologist named Thaddeus Journey. He is a famous explorer that has been researching Lemuria for years.

"Thaddeus Journey?" Leo gasped. "I've heard about you. You're the Lumeria expert. Look I know what it looks like but it's not. Someone stole the egg before we even got here."

"I know who you are too!" Thaddeus said. "You're with the UNAS! A dreadful organization that is nothing more than greedy people who want every single relic for themselves. Not only that but I've met your cousin Lara Croft once before Leonardo Croft and I don't like your family bloodline."

"Look I know we may be the glory hogs but you'll earn your spot in the limelight someday." Leo tried to calm Thaddeus down. Unfortunately Thaddeus got mad and left.

"I think we better report this to Mr. X." Amanda said. Leo nodded in agreement.

---

"So you've met Dr. Thaddeus Journey." Mr. X said. "It ain't his fault that he was so rude to you. He just hates the UNAS with a fiery vengence. Thinks we're going to hog all of the relics for ourselves."

"Well Leo went after him. So I'll go find the egg." Amanda said.

"Good luck Amanda." Mr. X said.

---

Amanda's weapon is the Search Staff. Not only does it act as a blaster for the Silver Ranger, but it can also find the relics for the Rangers. She has already picked up the trail of the Syndicate and is following them with the Search Staff in search mode. She chased them unti they were on a bridge.

"Silver Morpher! Engage!" Amanda morphed and fought with some of the Draconians. Until one of them opened the egg and a giant dragon was brought to life. The Draconians fled during the confusion.

"Oh great." Amanda muttered. "Billy I need my Hunters!"

"They're on their way." Billy said through the communicator.

The Police, Ambulence and Fire Hunters arrived and Amanda hopped in. Then she formed the Siren Megazord to battle the Dragon King monster. Of course it was too powerful for the Siren Megazord.

---

Leo had caught up with Thaddeus and asked him what he knew of the egg.

"What do you know about the treasure that the Syndicate had stolen?" Leo asked.

"Only that it contains a powerful beast named the Dragon King." Thaddeus replied. "The only way to defeat it is with the sword Excalibur. Sure King Arthur used the sword, but it was created by the Lemurians. They made the sword to be wield by those with a righteous soul. Arthur was that kind of man. I'm hoping that I am too."

Just then Ryu appeared and attacked Leo. Leo went on the defensive but he was hurt and sent flying down a steep hill.

"If anybody should have the sword, it should be me." Ryu said and walked away. Thaddeus had heard of Ryu. He watched as Ryu walked away laughing. Then waited for five minutes.

"Hey Croft! Are you still alive!?" Thaddeus shouted.

---

Leo was hurt but not seriously hurt. He felt someone grab his body and help him up. It was Tim. Who had just arrived to help.

"What happened?" Leo asked Tim.

"I don't know." Tim replied. "I just got here. I was heading towards the spot where Excalibur is said to be and found you laying on your stomach."

"Hey Croft! Are you still alive!?" came Thaddeus's shout from above.

"Yes I am!" Leo responded. The two started heading back up to rejoin Thaddeus. Then they continued the search for Excalibur.

---

The Siren Megazord was having trouble fighting the Great Dragon. It was even more powerful than the Siren Megazord.

"Come on guys! I need help!" Amanda shouted as the Siren Megazord was receiving a beatdown.

---

"You're saying Ryu is only three hundred years old and was a pirate from Japan?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Thaddues said.

_Not only was he a pirate, but a explorer that was one of a handful of people to know about the Lemurians at that time. He created a potion from the blood of a Draconian that his crew killed. It changed him into the form that you see today._

A human Ryu sits inside his private cabin, mixing together various chemicals. Then he pours a flask of blood into the flask with the chemicals. He drinks the result of his experiments and grabs his throat as if he's choking. Eventually he fell to the floor and minutes later emerged as the Ryu that the Rangers fought.

_His crew was later sacrificed to the real Draconians and Ryu became their leader._

"So what do you think?" Thaddeus asked.

"I find that a bit hard to swallow." Leo said. "But I guess it could be true."

"I think I can see the sword from here." Tim ran on ahead of the two. Once they all caught up to Tim, they stood in front of a golden sword in a stone.

"We've finally found it!" Thaddeus walked up to the sword and tried to pull it. It didn't come out.

"Maybe you have to be the Queen of England to pull the sword out." Leo said.

"No, it should work with a righteous soul." Tim said. "Let me try."

Tim didn't have any luck with it either. "I can't pull it out."

"None of you have a righteous soul!" Ryu showed up. "Only I can pull the sword out."

Ryu too, couldn't pull the sword out. Leo was the only who could. So he did. He pulled the sword out, to everyone's surprise.

"WHAT!?"

"Impossible! Leo Croft has a righteous heart?" Thaddeus said.

Leo's communicator then went off. It was Naomi. "Leo! We're in trouble! We need your help now!"

It was now the Hunter Ultrazord getting beat up by the Great Dragon. The Siren Megazord is laying on the ground, completely smashed up.

"I'm on my way." Leo and Tim ran to the Megazords. Thaddeus watched them go.

"Get out of there Leo Croft!" Thaddeus then cried.

---

Leo morphed and held the sword. Then he lept into the air and destroyed the Great Dragon by cutting in half vertically. Destroying the Great Dragon. Once the Rangers climbed out of their Zords, they met up with Leo.

"That was great Leo." Ayumi said. Then she noticed a green gem near the hilt of the sword. "What is that Leo?"

"I don't know..." Leo found the gem and turned the oval shaped shaped switch it was part of. The sword then transformed in a humanoid gold figure.

"Where am I?" said the figure.

"You're in the twenty-first century England." Leo said "Who are you?"

"Me? I was King Arthur's magician till my soul was incased in Excalibur." said the figure. "You can call me Merlin!"

"MERLIN!?" the Rangers shouted in unison.

**Author's Comment: Well the latest "Ranger" has been revealed. I don't know what posessed me to twist the legend of King Arthur and Merlin into what it is now, but I guess I'll see what happens next chapter. Next chapter is going to be the last chapter of the year. The Syndicate are trying to ruin Christmas by finding a time machine. How can they ruin Christmas with a time machine you ask? Read the next chapter and find out. Plus Merlin's history is explained to the Rangers.**


	10. Task 09: It's a Power Ranger Life

Power Rangers is owned by Disney, Jetix and Saban Entertainment. Boukenger is owned by TOEI. I only any original characters. Not making any money off of this.

**Task 09: It's a Power Ranger Life**

Somewhere in Heaven, two angels are standing near a pool of water. This pool is sort of like a TV set that shows any person's life on Earth. Even the person's present and future. The angel on the left is a female with curly brown and breen eyes. She of course has her wings but no halo. The halo is actually a representation. The angel in front of her is a male angel. He has short jet black hair and no wings. Of course both are wearing white robes.

"So if I complete this mission, I can finally get my wings Angela?" the male angel asked.

"Of course." Angela said in a English accent. "Here is your mission Toby."

Angela waved her hand over the water and the image of a adult Justin was shown. "This is Justin Stewart, the Black Relic Power Ranger. He hasn't had a good life during his teen years. After his time as the Blue Turbo Ranger, his life took a drastic turn for the worse. He now has been getting by street racing and drinking himself into oblivion. There is going to be a Power Ranger gathering in a few hours. I'll tell you when it's a good time to go and complete your mission."

"What is my mission?" Toby said. "It looks like you want me to guard him and lead him to a better life."

"You guessed it exactly." Angela said. "I want you to show him that he is not a failure."

---

Christmas Eve, a time to spend with the family and celebrate the holiday season. Or is that Christmas Day? Whatever day it is, it's the holiday season. Mr. X wanted to make the Rangers have a good Christmas party. He spared no expense and with the help of Billy, found the previous Power Ranger teams before them current Ranger team.

It was hard to convince them to come to a Christmas party at the Angel Grove Convention Center, but the two managed. Right now the teams from the original to the Relic Hunters are there. The only exception is the Space Patrol Delta team, since they haven't formed yet. The Ranger teams shared stories of their adventures with the other teams. The Wild Force team was talking with the Mystic Force team. While the Time Force team chatted away Lost Galaxy team.

Everybody is in the festive mood this evening. Unfortunately, Justin's alcohol problem and attitude towards Leo may just ruin that festive mood. Because right now Justice is sitting at the bar getting drunk.

"Justin! I thought you were a recovering alcoholic." Cassie from the Turbo and Astro team said. The Astro team had heard about Justin's sad life story and his addiction to booze. She really liked Justin as a friend and cared for him. She even heard of him becoming the Black Relic Ranger.

"I am, just a little alcohol won't hurt." Justin replied.

"A little?" TJ said. "Justin you just drank ten shots of tequila already. That's more than just a little."

"He's right Justin." Leo said as he sat down next to Justin. "You've had more than a little. You've had enough to be almost drunk."

"I think he already is drunk." TJ said.

"Yeah maybe the wanker is already drunk." Leo said. Despite the fact that Cassie and TJ warned him not to say anything insulting. Because drunks can take it the wrong way.

"What did you just call me?" Justin said. "Did you just call me a wanker?"

"I guess I have a foot in the mouth disease. Oops."

Justin gets mad and punches Leo in the face. A fight breaks out that leaves Tommy, Conner, Carter and Zack to break it up.

"You son of a bitch!" Justin shouted trying to break Conner and Tommy's grip on him.

"You know Justin, I'm tired of your attitude!" Leo shouted back. "Why don't go somewhere to cool down and sober up!"

The two are let go, but are being watched in case they go at it again. Justin just nods at Leo's suggestion and takes out his morpher. He then hands it to Leo and walks out of the building. Ayumi saw the whole exchange and chased after him. "Wait Justin-kun!"

"Leave me alone Ayumi." Justin said. "I quit. I don't want to be a Power Ranger anymore."

Justin takes his UNAS Power Ranger jacket, the Ranger's uniform and drops it onto the street. Ayumi picks it up and cries.

---

Oragami, Kikyo and Yaiba watched as Justin dropped his jacket and walked off. If Oragami could smile, he would do so right now. "Perfect! The Black Ranger is no longer a Ranger! We can now crush the Rangers in one swift blow!"

"There is still the question of the other teams." Yaiba said. "Suppose they still have their powers..."

"Nonsense Yaiba." Oragami said. "Most of them are powerless. Some don't want their powers back."

"How would you know?" Kikyo asked.

"Just a feeling I have." Oragami replied. "Now we have to prepare the monster to destroy the Power Rangers!"

---

Justin went to another bar to get completely wasted. Of course he's now in a depressed mood after quitting like that. He now feels like his life has become meaningless.

"God...save me." he said silently. Justin drank a few more drinks before paying for them and leaving. He was now officially drunk.

Justin got into his car and drove away. Eventually he crashed into the side of a tree and took a couple pieces of the bark and the tree itself off. Justin got out and closed the door. The owner of the yard and the tree got out to survey the damage.

"My great grandfather planeted that tree!" the owner said. He just watched Justin walk away from him. "Hey! Come back here you drunk!"

Justin ignored him and continued till he reached the Angel Bridge. Looking down into the water, Justin knew the cold water would give him hyperthermia and kill him. He decided to end his life right there. He tries to jump over the rail and that's when Toby appeared to get him away from it. Which Toby was successful at doing. Despite Justin's cries to let him go.

"What the hell?" Justin looked at Toby. "Why did you keep me from jumping and who the hell are you?"

"I'm your guardian angel." Toby replied.

"Let me guess. You're going to show me what life would be like if I wasn't born, right?" Justin asked. "I've seen It's A Wonderful Life douchebag."

"Well I wasn't going to show you. But if you insist." toby snapped his fingers and a flash of light appeared. Everything looked the same though.

"Everything still looks the same."

Toby grinned. "Believe me it's not. Now come on."

---

The first stop was the place Justin crashed his car. The car wasn't there nor was the chip in the bark.

"Wait a minute..." Justin inspected the tree. "My car was here. Where is it?"

"It's not your car. Not in this time period anyway." Toby said. "You see, I'm showing you what the world is like if you weren't born."

"You're joking right?" Justin walked away. "You're just yanking my leg."

"Oh really. How about we visit that bar you were just at."

---

Justin saw the sign and couldn't believe his eyes. "Lothor owns this bar?"

"He does from the looks of it." Toby said. "Though I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"I don't think I want to go in there if Lothor is running the place." Justin said. "Besides Angel Grove looks like a hellhole."

Justin looked all around and the city looked like a disaster area. "What happened to the city?"

"Since you weren't born, then the Power Rangers lost. Because you weren't born. There was no one to take Rocky's place when he injured himself. There was no one to take control of the Blue Turbo Ranger powers Justin. When the Turbo Rangers went to fight the demon Maligore and Divatox, Rocky was resting and waiting till his wounds were healed. Unfortunately, they were defeated by then and couldn't form the Turbo Megazord. So the four Turbo Zords that went into battle were destroyed."

"Toby, what happened to the Power Rangers?" Justin looked at the guardian angel. "I need to know what happens if I was never born."

"Follow me."

---

Toby teleported Justin and him to a location nearby the Wind Ninja Academy. They hid in the forest as there were students on patrol.

"Here we are." Toby said. "The only remaining Power Ranger team left. Only problem is they're fighting a uphill battle on a ninety degree angle cliff. As they're fighting every single villian the Rangers faced. Trakeena, Ransik, Dark Specter, all of them."

"What about the Rangers that came before the Ninja Storm team?"

"Well..." Toby said. "It'll be better to show you kid. Come on."

Toby lead the Black Ranger through the forest to a shrine at the top of a hill. Past the shrine was a cemetary. In that cemetary were the past Ranger teams that have fought and lost their lives.

"Oh my God..."

Toby walked up behind him. "Surprising isn't it? You'd think their bodies would be cremated and forgotten. But no. They're buried here. Take a good look Justin. Every team to rise up and fight lost their lives. Look at what would happen to the Power Rangers if you weren't born."

Justin too a good long look. From Tommy to Nick. They were all there. "I take it SPD won't be formed now?"

"Yes but they may lose as well." Toby replied. "Do you wish to commit suicide now?"

"No... I want to keep on living! I don't want the world to belong to those the Rangers have fought! I want to live Toby!"

Toby smirked. "I knew you'd say that."

---

Toby teleported Justin back to the bridge and restored everything to normal.

"Well Justin." Toby said. "Everything is back to normal. Now go back to that party and apologize."

Toby smiled and vanished. Justin took a few steps away from the bridge, when a car stopped beside him. Tim rolled down the passenger window.

"Justin, get in." Tim said. "We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It's the Syndicate. They've sent a monster to attack Angel Grove. The others are fighting it right now."

Justin got in and Tim drove off.

---

Leo was knocked back by the monster's claws. It was a blue Santa Claus type monster. made from blue cloth and a plastic Santa decoration. The monster continued to knock by the Relic Hunter Rangers. As the other Ranger teams watched on.

"I wish Justin would hurry up and get here." Tommy said to Shane. "They need his help."

"I doubt that Tommy." Shane replied. "Looks like this monster is to strong for them."

Several laser blasts hit the monster in the chest. The Rangers saw a morphed Justin and Tim run up to them.

"He made it back!" Tori shouted.

The Relic Hunter Rangers were glad to see him back. Even the Turbo Rangers were glad he's back.

"Justin. I'm sorry for calling you a wanker earlier." Leo said.

"Say your apologies till we've stopped Blue Santa." Justin said.

The Rangers stood in a line. Leo called on Merlin to help them. Tim stood in the line and strapped a two part morpher to his wrist.

"You've got a morpher Tim?" Naomi asked.

"Consider it as Christmas present from Mr. X to me." Tim said. "Ready guys?"

"READY!"

"Crimson Ranger! Engage!" Tim called out and morphed into a crimson red Power Ranger.

"They're running out of colors." Hunter said. Blake nodded in agreement.

"POWER RANGERS RELIC HUNTERS!"

Justin called for the Accel Blaster. It was quickly put on and set it for the cement side. Firing a blob of cement, the monster was quickly encased in it. Justin then fired the drill head and the monster was destroyed. To the cheers of the other Ranger teams.

"Crap! A lot of good Blue Santa did!" Oragami said. "Let's retreat for now."

---

Justin sat at the bar again. This time he was drinking cola. He's had way to much to drink for one evening. Rangers walked by and congratulated Justin and the other members of his team on a job well done. Leo then sat next to Justin.

"Sorry about what happened earlier." Leo said. "It was wrong of me to say it."

"Apology accepted and I forgive you Leo. You kno we've butted heads a lot this year. Maybe in 2007, we'll stop our fighting."

"Hopefully we will." Leo said.

The party continued for a couple more hours before the Rangers decided to return home. Angela and Toby sat on the rafters in the ceiling. Toby also has his wings.

"Well looks like a job well done Toby." Angela said.

"Thanks." Toby said with a smile. "What do we do now?"

"We keep watch on Justin for the new year. He's going to need our help."

"Yeah." Toby said.

Author's Comment: I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. I hope you got lots of great gifts. I also want to say this is the last chapter of my fanfiction for the year 2006. See you all next year. Next year when Relic Hunters return, we'll find out who Derek is working for at long last. Not only that but the Crimson Ranger powers will be handed over to someone you'd least expect would join the Rangers. Finally Tim will leave the team to work on the new Hunters. That's why someone else is taking over the Crimson Ranger powers during Tim's absence. See you all in 2007.


End file.
